


~ Speak now - Brewie fanfic ~

by Multifandomwriter775



Category: Family Guy (Cartoon)
Genre: Gay, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 27,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomwriter775/pseuds/Multifandomwriter775
Summary: Stewie is madly in love with Brian... but Brian is marrying another. What will stewie do? How will this all play out? Does Brian really love his soon to be wife? Find out within my story ~ speak now ~ a brewie fanfiction
Relationships: Brewie, Brian Griffin/Stewie Griffin
Comments: 17
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in the Griffin household. Everyone was doing their own thing, including Brian. The dog was working on a new book, writing away on his paper as a draft... He didn’t really want to get bothered at that point, due to him being so focused. Though, he wouldn’t mind being bothered by Stewie. He’s the only one he really got along with in the family. Even though- they've had interesting moments... that Brian wanted to distance himself from Stewie... which never truly happened. They are like magnets to each other. 

The small toddler was wondering around the house looking for something fun to do, days like this happen quite a lot now days… his plan for world domination … it is... still there? But it isn’t his first priority anymore? It was odd… something… stops him every time, like a voice of reason… someone like his best friend, Bry. It’s weird, they used to not be as close as they are now… Stewie is surprised… the amount of things they have been through together is huge, they’ve gone back in time to save each other… it’s just… Stewie loved being around Brian… he makes him feel safe.

The small child waddles into the living room spotting the white fluffy lab on this computer, again for the hundredth time this week, his books are always so important to him! sometimes Stewie thinks he is second priority, first being brains fame… which hurts since half the time Stewie gives brain everything, cancels plans… and listens to his every word, only to get nothing in return… the toddler has gone as far as too impregnate himself with Brian's children... only because he felt Brian was distant which he found out he was only distant because Stewie was moody... He felt quite stupid at the end of the day, going through that much effort, although it did make the two close again. 

Stewie crosses his arms and taps his foot as his big wide eyes glare at the dog. “Brian what the devils are you doing! You promised to take me to the park today!” Stewie stomps his foot. “Take me RIGHT NOW, or so help me you’ll regret it.” 

so demanding, as usual. “The fat man won’t take me, and the vile woman is at groceries! Meg and Chris are both being edgy teens or whatever those losers get up too, you’re my only hope.” bit dramatic, but this is a baby going to the park of course it’s a life or death situation. Even if the others were free to take him to the park, he would still rather go with his closest friend Bry. Peter usually gets distracted and ends up going to the bar which is across the road... then Lois usually gets stuck making small talk with the other mother's... meg is just annoying. Then there is Chris? Although he is Stewie’s brother... He is a dumb boy... he really can't be bothered with his family, they're all fools! The only smart one in the family is Brian and once he almost lost him to the stupid side, thank heavens that they got him back to normal, Stewie doesn't know what he would do without the fluffy white Labrador.

Brian rolls his eyes continuing on with his book, he really didn’t have time for Stewie’s shenanigans today, he was in the mood to write! Not play! He glances at Stewie and frowns. “Later Stewie… I’m working.” He shook his head.

“Oh, come on! Writing isn’t a real job Brian! Just a few hours at the park never hurt anybody!”   
Brian rolls his eyes and scoffs nodding “After this chapter.” He spoke clearly for the baby.

Stewie groans throwing his oval shaped head back in anger. He places his little baby hands onto the soft pillows and pulled himself up to sit right beside Brian as he usually would do. He scoots closer to him leaning against his soft white fur as he watches him write... He always enjoys reading Brian's works, unlike the rest of the family who lie about reading it just so they can get what they want, Stewie actually reads Brian's books, if he was honest, they are some great materials... He has some good creative ideas, he hopes Bry never gives up on his amazing dream. Stewie’s small baby hand creeps up behind Brian's ear, he started to fiddle with the floppy adorable eat, scratching behind it. Stewie smirks as he watches his little fluffy white tail wag, it was just so cute! Stewie had a loving smile on his face, he was quite close to the other humming softly to sooth the dog, maybe this will help him get his book done quickly so they can go! Stewie really wants to go early before all the annoying single mothers come out, every single time they go to the park around that time Brian tries to get in with all the single mothers, saying anything he can to get them in bed, yeah okay sometimes Brian is a big scumbag. But that hasn't stopped Stewie from loving him! Even if he has done some pretty dumb things to make his ego better. 

Stewie closes his eyes and takes his free hand slipping it into his mouth, he sucks on it as he closes his eyes, this was taking so long, he was getting tired of waiting. The small toddler opens his heavy eyes and looks up at the cute fluffy lab. "Hey Bry? Can we go yet." He pouts.

Brian glances down at Stewie he looked so desperate, Brian really couldn’t say no to a face like that, he takes a deep breath and nods closing his laptop and placing it carefully down on the couch. “aright kid lets go…” Stewie bounced up with glee giggling furiously as he spun around “I’ll grab Rupert!” he cheered. The small toddler ran upstairs to grab his favourite toy of all time, the one Brian could possibly be jealous over, why though? It is a stupid teddy, every child has a toy they are attached too, it is only a phase soon Stewie will grow out of this emotional attachment he has to Rupert, it is only a matter of time.

Meanwhile Brian grabbed his wallet and keys, who knows the park doesn’t seem all that bad? He might see single mothers or hot chicks taking a run!   
Stewie met up with Brian outside begging him to sit in the front, which of course the white lab gave in… “Sure whatever kid…”   
Stewie smiles widely placing Rupert in his car seat buckling him up before hopping into the front passenger seat with Brian.   
Brian started up the car and they were off, it was only a 5-minute drive to the park, Stewie put on some Britney spears and jammed out to that, he got serious for a moment turning the radio down as he glanced at Brian  
“what?”  
Brian asked  
“Are you going to ditch me again?” Stewie tilted his head.  
“What! No! you can’t be serious Stewie!”  
“I mean it Brian! Don’t ditch me for some chick! This is our day!” he cries  
“Fine, Jeez I won’t just calm down.” Brian rolls his eyes.  
He pulls into the park parking lot.  
“We are here!”


	2. Allison...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian grabbed Stewie’s hand with his paw. “Stewie please, let me have this…? I promise you we will hang out with just us two later okay? /Please/” Brian begs.
> 
> God damnit! Stewie hates when Brian begs! He feels bad if he says no… I guess it wouldn’t hurt to allow him to have a little fun with this girl… right? 
> 
> “You promise?”
> 
> “I promise Stew, just let me have this…” 
> 
> “Okay Brian…”

(2)

Stewie jumped out and rushed Brian out of the car. He wanted to beat all the annoying and pestering kids to the sandpit, he likes it there, it is usually where he would play. Brian follows behind Stewie keeping an eye on him making sure he wasn’t shoving kids or bossing them around, just usually things Stewie would do. the small toddler to a seat in the sand and began to play for a bit.   
“Okay Bry! We are going to pretend we are lost on our way to find a famous treasure!” Stewie hummed excitedly.  
Brain didn’t answer.   
“Excuse me? Stupid mutt? I’m talking to you!” he snaps harshly at the lab.  
Brian’s ears twitch slightly at the sound of Stewie’s voice, he didn’t even bother to look down at him “Huh? What? Yeah that’s nice kiddo…”  
He wasn’t even listening to him! this was getting the small baby angry. He crosses his arms and huffs “What the devils could be more important than me?” he looked Brian up and down noticing his tail was wagging furiously… uh oh.  
Brian was off.  
Brian had spotted a tall tanned blonde, she was gorgeous, her lips were cherry red… her eyes were big blue and beautiful! She looked like a surfer girl of some sort… she wore a black tank top and small shorts with sandals for shoes… seeing her only made Stewie cross.   
“Umm… what happened to /NOT/ ditching me Bry?” Stewie protested 

“oh hush- it will only be a minute” Brian hushed him as he made his way over to the female. She was sitting on the park bench reading a book… Brian slipped himself up onto the spot beside her and smirked.  
“Ya know… I’m an author…” he hums 

“oh you can’t be serious…” Stewie spoke to himself. It seemed like every single time the lab tried picking up any girl he would use being a writer as some sort of pickup like? God, he sounded like a douche! The female flutters her eyes up to look at Brian. She tilts her head to the side slightly.  
“Oh?” she simply answered.

“Heh yep! I can see you like to read, ever read anything by a… Brian Griffin? Oh, you have probably heard of me!” he smirks.

She giggles softly smiling. “I don’t think I have? I’m assuming your name is Brian?” 

“what is this stupid mutt doing Rupert? First of all, he is acting like an idiot… and second he promised to play with me! how dare he ditched me ONCE AGAIN! he promised! I should’ve known! He can’t help himself! Welp, come on Rupert lets break this up before he embarrasses himself anymore!” Stewie spoke to his unreasonable teddy. 

“Heh yep! That’s my name, yours? I bet its something as cute as your face~” he winks.

Stewie walked up beside him and started to grab onto his fur trying to get his attention and pull him away. “Brian. Brian. Brian.” He kept pulling.  
“what?! Can’t you see I’m busy?” he growls  
“well I’m sorry, whom was it you promised to spend the day with? Me? or HER?” Stewie scoffs.

“Ooh! Is this your little one! I adore kids! He is so cute! What’s his name!” The female giggled.

“Oh haha!! No… no! this- this isn’t mine! It’s my friends’ kid! I’m just looking after him!” Brian explains 

“Oh! You’re so sweet Brian~” she purrs scooting closer.

“heh, heh… heh… yep, you seem pretty sweet too… ahhhh…”  
“oh! Hehe Right! Allison! My name is Allison!”  
Brian smiles, his tail was going crazy thumping against the wood of the bench now. “Oh? That’s a pretty name~ suits a pretty girl like you”   
The girl giggles.

Stewie was beginning to become impatient and fed up… he was … jealous? Yeah- he wasn’t sure in what way? All he knew was that the attention was not on him and he hated it! he hates this! he hates that girl! This isn’t fair! Stewie thought he could possibly attempt something else to pull attention on him. the small toddler threw himself to the ground and began to kick and cry and whine. He was throwing a tantrum. 

“Stewie what the /HELL/ are you doing quit it! you’re embarrassing me!” Brian growled through his teeth…

“Ah… the kid you are looking after seems to be crying…” the girl pointed out.

“ah haha… yeah well this kiddo here knows if he doesn’t stop behaving like this, we aren’t getting ice cream later.” Brian looked back down at Stewie. The small one sat straight up.

“what?! No! No! I’ll be good as long as she isn’t coming!” 

“Hey ah… Allison, why don’t you come with us?” Brian suggests 

“Umm excuse me? are you ignoring me mutt?” Stewie hissed.

Brian grabbed Stewie’s hand with his paw. “Stewie please, let me have this…? I promise you we will hang out with just us two later okay? /Please/” Brian begs.

God damnit! Stewie hates when Brian begs! He feels bad if he says no… I guess it wouldn’t hurt to allow him to have a little fun with this girl… right? 

“You promise?”

“I promise Stew, just let me have this…” 

“Okay Brian…”

“Thank you so much!” his tail wags. The lab looks up at Allison 

“Alright now that Stewie has calmed! Ready to go?”


	3. Addiction

Brian stayed close to Allison but also made sure Stewie was nearby, he isn’t as careless as Peter is when he takes Stewie out… The dog sweet talked with Allison laughing and smirking having a blast without little old Stewie like always… Stewie just faked a smile so he wouldn’t see… just allowing Brian to have his fun for now, besides this won’t work! Like all the other times it didn’t work! Right…?

Anyways,

Instead of going to over priced ice cream truck they stopped at a parlor with all different flavors and types of ice creams, Brian knew Stu well, knowing well and truly he would adore this place. The moment he stepped in Stewie’s eyes lit up like Christmas! He was in amazement as he gazed around all the wonderful colours! His heart was racing, oh he was so excited! okay maybe allowing Brian to have his fun with this pathetic whore won’t be so bad after all?

“Oh Bry! This place is amazing!” Stewie squeaks as he ran up to the window.

Brian smirked proudly as he opened the door for the infant and Allison.

“Yep! Thought you might like it Stewie! Pick anything you want, both of you~” he turned to Allison and smiled.

“Oh, Brian I couldn’t! I can pay! I really can” she protests, not like she wants to pay its all a lame act to look nice, Stewie knows she’s just a vile woman like his mother and every other girl.

“No, no, come on! I’ll pay!” he takes out his wallet and starts getting out cash.

“well… if you say so!” she smiles.

Brian pays for whatever that bitch wants…

Stewie got himself a deluxe ice cream mix, all in a bowl, oh it looked amazing.

They found a table and all sat down around as their ice creams got brought out to them. There was a massive drink, it looked like one of those alcoholic milkshakes… oh and of course two big red and white straws… he was sharing with this girl he just met! Stewie watches as Brian makes his first move on this girl, placing his paw against the others tanned thigh, he gently rubs it as he smirks up at her… she was flushed as she sips the drink, Brian sips it too…

_This is so lame… well at least I have Rupert!_

The small infant thought before turning his attention to his stuffed bear. “You can be my boyfriends for the day Rupert! Brian is obviously occupied with a blonde bitch… so I’ll be here for you” he hums lovingly as he placed a hand on his toys hand. Stewie couldn’t help but keep glancing over at Brian…

_Gosh I wish Brian gave me as much attention as he does to blondes, that he picks up off the street…_

Stewie turns back to Rupert.

“Oh, don’t look at me like that Rupert! you know how I feel about Bry!” he whines crossing his arms. The bear was nonresponsive but of course in the Stewie’s mind he was. The had a conversation, the bear assured him everything will be fine and all… Stewie went on to eat his ice cream.

**_ Stewie’s POV _ **

Is was later that afternoon, long story short Brian spent the whole day with that woman! We stayed at the ice cream shop for a while then Brian took her on a long boring walk, this has been the worst day ever! And of course, I had to just be a bystander as I watched this dreadful lady move on /MY/ Brian… god… they really hit it off! Usually I’m never this scared but they have a lot in common and I’ve never seen Brian so happy in my life! I wouldn’t want to say anything to ruin anything… perhaps I should just let my silly little crush go! I mean who am I kidding! Brian is a grow man… what am I? a baby. A stupid baby! GOD DAMN THIS WORLD! WHY! WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE LIKE THIS? Brian looks at her how I wish he would look at me… I love Brian …

So … so … very much.

But he could never love me….

**_ Later that evening  _ **

**__ **

“Cya Stew!” Brian called out as he grabbed his car keys.

“what the deuce! Where the devils are you going to late at night!” Stewie spat.

Brian rolled his eyes and shook his head “Um its only 8:30 and I’m going to a friends house.” He rolled his eyes.

“I don’t care! What friend! Who?” Stewie was assuming it was Allison! Who else? “It is Allison isn’t it?”

“Why should I have to tell you who it is? Why do you need to know so badly?” Brian scoffs

“Ooh I dunno maybe perhaps because today was OUR day and look how you spent it! I’m ashamed.”

“Goodnight Stewie.” Brian simply said before leaving the house.

The infant sighed… one day… only one day is all he asked for! A day for just the two of them! But of course, that is too hard for Brian… of fucking course. Stewie smacked his hands against the carpet with anger.

“Uh oh! Looks like someone is getting cranky!” Lois came from behind and picked Stewie up holding him in her loving arms.

“PUT ME DOWN YOU VILE WOMAN!” he screeched as he kicked and squirmed

“Looks like its someone’s bedtime!” Lois hummed.

“NoOOo I don’t want too!” he cried.

“come on Stewie no more crying… its bed time” Lois spoke sternly as she took her son to his room placing the little oval headed evil baby in his crib. “Goodnight Stewie” she pecked his forehead.

“go away bitch.” Stewie hissed.

Stewie sighed once he was alone… he got under the covers and turned to his side to hug Rupert… he frowns… all he could think about was Brian… how long would he be? Will he hit things off well with Allison? Will it be the end of Stewie and Brian the perfect duo? No… Brian’s relations never work out! As sad and as mean as that sounds its true! But there is still a key word here. ‘IF’ what IF it does work out… what IF Stewie is forgotten about as he was today… what if… “Oh Rupert! I can’t live without him… he is like a drug I’m a meth head for him! I’m addicted! I want him bad!” he whines. He squeezes Rupert tightly as he felt tears roll down his cheek… he was so afraid of losing him… “Brian means the world to me… I would destroy this woman if I could Rupert! but this is Brian’s chance of happiness and I can’t ruin it for him.” the boy closes his eyes and huffs.

“Goodnight Rupert… I’m going to try sleep… hopefully Brian will come home soon.”


	4. The Fight

(4)

**_ The next day: 7am _ **

**__ **

Stewie had woken up early… he had a restless night, he had a horrific dream about is beloved dog dying… it heart broke him, he woke up in tears… his whole body was trembling as he hugged himself tightly… every day he is afraid of losing Brian, the dog means the world to him and more! although he won’t be around forever he is an 8 year old dog, he is bound to die soon… unless Stewie with is incredible genius of a mind can come up with something, possibly a machine that sets his age back? That would be brilliant! Although he would have to make it just right… he wouldn’t want any issues like setting him back will make him lose all memories or forget all he has learned… but Stewie didn’t need to worry about that right now… he was alive and safe—

Wait a second… its morning! Is Brian even home yet!

Stewie began to panic

“Where the devils is he!” the small infant crawled out from his crib and headed to the living room, the only light was the sun /just/ rising… Stewie used his small hands to pull himself up onto the couch… he sat there fiddling with his fingers as he waited for Brian to get home, he was so afraid something bad happened to him! perhaps the girl hurt him! physically or mentally, if so Stewie was ready to kill… what if the chick kicked him out so he went to the clam and got wasted and passed out somewhere again? oh god! Stewie was starting to panic, his leg was shaking like crazy…

“Come on Brian please be safe…”

He tried calling him at least 6 times each time he didn’t pick up,

Stewie was going to cry if he didn’t return soon. Stewie was so tired… it was too early for him and he wanted to go back to bed, he felt his eyes becoming heavier by the minute as he stared at the front door… is eyes began to droop…

The sounds of a car pulling up and a car door being shut could be heard from outside. Stewie’s eyes flung open as he glanced towards the front door and waited his heart was beating as fast as a cheetah could run. The door flung open.

“BRIAN!”

“S-Stewie! What the hell are you doing up so early kid!!” he stumbles back as Stewie literally throws himself onto Brian hugging him tightly.

“Woah, woah what has gotten into you kiddo?” he laughs nervously.

“Excuse me? what has gotten into me!! YOU WERE GONE THE WHOLE BLOODY NIGHT! I WAS SO WORRIED” Stewie cried gripping onto the dog. Brian reeked of liquor … his fur was messy and his clothes looked like they were messily thrown on, simple brown suit with a tie that was just thrown around hid neck…. Stewie stepped back and looked him up and down.

“YOU SLEPT WITH HER?”

Stewie could feel his heart breaking…

“Ah yeah! Best sex I’ve ever had!” his tail began to wag as he smiled proudly, “Guess what! She is also my girlfriend now!” Brian said excitedly.

“AFTER ONE DATE!? ARE YOU INSANE!” Stewie couldn’t believe what was coming out of Brian’s mouth!

“When you know true love, ya know it kiddo, what else can I say?” he smiles smugly.

“GOD YOU’RE SO… SO FULL OF YOURSELF!” Stewie wasn’t sure why he was getting so angry about this! neither did Brian, it was honestly upsetting him, he thought Stewie would be happy for him!

“Why are you acting like this? I’m a grown man I can do what I want with my life! I don’t need some dumb baby telling me what I can and can’t do!” Brain barks.

“You’re so selfish! You don’t ever think about how other people might be feeling! If you just stayed with me yesterday like you bloody promised none of this would’ve happened!” Stewie cries.

“EXCUSE ME? I’M SELFISH? What about you? You’re ordering me around like you own me! I can live my own life Stewie, unlike you I actually have a life, real friends and now a beautiful girlfriend and if you can’t expect that. fuck you!” Brian shouts.

“FINE I DON’T NEED YOU I HAVE RUPERT! …”

“What? A stuffed animal? You’re pathetic, ya know that? god… why did I even bother coming back- I’m going to bed bye.” Brian pushed past Stewie and laid down on the couch turning over to his side so he wouldn’t have to look at Stewie.

Stewie sighed. “Stupid mutt…” he mumbles under his breath as he made his way back up the wooden steps to his bedroom. He climbed back up into his crib and curled up into a small ball… he began to sob. He hated having fights with Brian, it broke him so badly, there is a chance he won’t even come out of his room now. All he wants to do is love Brian is that too hard to ask? He wishes he could tell the stupid mutt how he feels about him! but that wouldn’t be right, he wouldn’t understand… worse of all he wouldn’t want a dumb baby anyways…

“He is wrong Rupert… don’t listen to him… you’re perfect and my best friend” he hugs his toy tightly as tears roll down his pale cheek…

“I love him Rup… so much…” he closes his eyes tight as more tears stream out.

“No matter what he says or does… I can’t stop loving him…” he keeps his eyes closed… talking about how much he loves Brian until he eventually passed out.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**_ Later that afternoon _ **

**__ **

“Brian do you know what’s wrong with Stewie? He refuses to come out of his room! It is almost 1pm! He has to come out! He is starving himself in there!” Lois cries.

Brian looks up from the book he was reading and frowns sighing softly before closing his book and putting it to the side. “I’ll go talk with him…” with that Brian pushed off the couch and made his way up to Stewie’s room. Brian stood at the door and slightly knocked.

“Stewie?”

“Go away.”

Stewie answered from behind the door,

“Stewie… look I know I was harsh on you but you have to understand where I was coming from! This is my life! My choices… I’m sorry with what I said, you aren’t selfish and you do have friends… you have me! always… I promise.” Brian spoke softly.

“I thought I was a dumb baby…” Stewie spat.

“You’re not a dumb baby… I only said that because I was heated, in reality you’re the smartest young boy I have ever met in my entire life! You’re so creative and talented… you have many skills… and … look I understand if you never want to see me again but I need to let you know how sorry I am for saying all that stuff!”

Stewie opened the bedroom door, his eyes were red and puffy there were tears streaming down his face, he was a mess. He said no words, he simply just hugged Brian as tight as he could. “I love you Brian.” He knows Brian won’t take it as ‘in love’ Stewie is okay with that, he isn’t ready for Brian to find that out yet.

The dog was shocked for a moment, his arms were open as he leaned back a bit looking down at the infant before wrapping both soft arms around him embracing the hug. “I love you too Stewie…” he hums.

Stewie sighs and moves back. “I guess I was just jealous? Afraid I was going to lose you… you and Allison, you two are great together and I’m happy for you…”

“Jealous?! Heh kid… I will always still be here for you; she isn’t going to take me away from you~” he rubs his back.

“Are… Are you sure?” Stewie asked nervously.

“Positive.” Brian nods.

“I’m Sorry Brian…”

“its alright kiddo… how about we have a tea party with Rupert and your other friends hmm?” Brian smiles

“Ooh yes!” Stewie giggles happily.

“Aright… lets go.”


	5. Stewie's pov

(5)

**_ Dear Dearest Diary  _ **

**__ **

_Hey Diary, Stewie here… It has been 2 months since Allison and Brian first got together, it seems as if every single day they get closer and closer… Brian is slowly drifting away from me… we hardly speak and we do all he can talk about is HER… he is never around anymore… he decided around last week that he would move in with her… which did happen… I only see him less every new day. It gets so lonely with only Rupert and I; Brian and I were a perfect duo an unbreakable bond… I miss my dog so much. This past week has been terrible, ever since Brian had left to live with his girlfriend, I have locked myself away in my bedroom, my stupid mother has been trying to replace Brian with other members of the family, like come on Lois are you that stupid? No one can replace Brian; everyone is just so… STUPID._

_It was the fat mans turn first which was the worst thing I have ever experienced I haven’t realized how much of a dumbass he was until now… then it was Chris, I love my brother I really do but that kid is the most slow-witted boy I have ever met… oh and don’t get me started on Meg! She was the most annoying out of the whole bunch… I never knew how much I would miss Brian… I thought it would all be okay!_

_He promised she wouldn’t try take him away from me… oh he promised many things, why was I stupid enough to believe him! now I might lose him forever… I have isolated myself in my room, screaming at anyone who dare enters… I haven’t had a meal in days and I think I’m going insane… all I can think about is Brian… his soft white fur, his dumb foolish grin… he douche bag personality! All of it! I just want him back; I want my pal back! I know I can’t have him as a lover but all I ask is to have him as a friend… he is the only one in this family I can stand to be around, the only friend besides Rupert I have!_

_Do I think he rushed into this relationship to fast? I do. you might be thinking ‘oh Stewie he has gone through phases with girls like this all the time’ you’re right he has… but this time, it’s different… if only you could see the way they act around each other… oh its as if Brian had finally found his soulmate…_

_Brian and Allison are coming over for dinner tomorrow… I have to fake smile as I watch that bitch flirt with MY Brian… I feel like that one Taylor swift song… what was it? “Teardrops on my guitar” oh that song is so heartbreaking, I cry every time I listen to it, all I can think of is the situation I’m in… here I’ll write a bit of the song…_

_Drew looks at me…_

_I fake a smile so he won’t see…_

_What I want, what I need._

_And everything that we should be…_

_I’ll bet she’s beautiful_

_That girl he talks about…_

_And she’s got everything that I’ve had to live without._

_That is all I’ll put for now. Anyways… I’m honestly afraid to even come out of my room tomorrow afraid my heart will only shatter if I see the two together, I just want him to be happy! I have to come out though, I miss him… I miss him so much._

_I watch how she kisses him… I can’t help but wish it was me… gosh it reminds me of another Taylor swift song… “You Belong with Me” come to think of it most of the situation I am in could be told with every Taylor Swift song huh… she is one of my favourite singers after all- wait hang on I’m going off track here dang it!_

_Look_

_It doesn’t matter how I feel, she is coming tomorrow and there is nothing I can do or say to change it…_

_Goodnight Diary._

**_ The Dinner with Allison and Brian _ **

**__ **

**_ ~ _ **

**__ **

**_ ~ _ **

**__ **

**_ Stewie’s pov _ **

**__ **

Today is the day, Fat man is helping my mother set everything up for tonight’s dinner, I decided to wear my best suit… perhaps I can win Brian back that way? DON’T BE STUPID STEWIE. God, I hate my life. It feels like days since my family has seen me downstairs… I slowly make my way down holding Rupert tight. everyone was in the kitchen preparing. I waddle my way in and look around.

“Oh Stewie! My baby! My handsome boy!” Mother picks me up and squeezes me tight placing me in my high chair, I roll my eyes and just deal with her bullshit for now… I tap my fingers against the table.

“Mom! Mom! Mommy! Mom! Mama! Mom!” I shout to get her attention. She wont even answer me, you’d think after spending a week in my room someone would want to pay more attention to me? but no. blast these bastards sometimes I think I was born into the wrong family.

“Mom! Brian is here!” I heard meg call out.

My heart began to race. He jumped up and started to yell louder at the bitch “MOM! MOMMY! LET ME DOWN” I couldn’t get down due to being too short of course.

“Okay sweetie just one second Stewie is throwing a tantrum.” Lois grabbed me and pulled me out of my seat holding me in her arms. “Come on Stewie let’s go and see Brian” she smiles down at me.

Lois takes me into the front room to the door and lets Brian and Allison inside.

“Hey, Hey Everybody!” Brain cheered. I have never seen him so happy… for once he was smiling so wide… maybe he is better of without me? maybe I was holding him back from true happiness.

“we brought wine!” Allison giggled.

“Oh, it’s so lovely to see you two! Come in dinner should be done any minute,” Lois hummed as she placed me down so I could greet Brian.

“Hey kiddo! How have you been? Lois said you’ve been a handful without me!” Brain laughs nervously as he rubs the back of his neck.

I say nothing. I step forward and wrap both my arms around the dumb mutt.

“Brian… please come back!” I beg tears almost forming in my eyes.

Brain picks me up and cradles me. “Stewie … you know I can’t do that…” he sighs.

“You don’t understand how much I miss you! I- … I hate it here without you! HATE IT” I growl.

“Oh, it’s not that bad Stew! Life is probably better without me here!” Brain laughs awkwardly.

“Better? Are you insane! You’re voice of reason of this house! The only intelligent one here! You were the only one who actually cared about me!” I cry.

“and I still do?”

“I know you do Bry… I just… you promised she wouldn’t take you away from me!”

“Hey… Hey buddy, no one is taking me away from you, I have a surprise for you kiddo!” Brian smiles. “Lois told me how you’ve been acting since I left… she thought it would be a great idea if you could spend weekends with Allison and I! we even set you up your own room! Allison and I thought it would be great experienced in case we ever decided to have children of our own!” Brian explained to me.

“What? Really!? I – get my own room!?” I was excited about this… Allison works during the days on weekends every fortnight… which means one week I get Brian all to myself… this was perfect! Amazing!

“Kid?” Brian tilts his head.

“yeah?” I tilt mine.

“I love ya” he hums

“I- … I love you too Bry…” I sigh.


	6. The Plan

(6)

**_ Stewie’s pov _ **

“Dinners ready!” Lois calls out.

“Come on Stewie lets go eat.” Brian takes a hold of my hand and leads me into the kitchen as Allison follows behind us. Brain picks me up and places me in my high chair before going to sit across from me with his girlfriend.

Dinner began.

We were having a roast with vegetables and smash potato. I wasn’t planning on eating much I still physically didn’t feel like I could eat even if I was slightly happier now, I get Brian all to myself on the weekends. I pick at my food not really eating occasionally giving Brian a small glance… he was smiling for once, I guess it doesn’t matter if I’m not happy as long as Brian is…

“So, Brian, Allison how has it been living together” The fat man asks.

“Oh! its been great! Brian is such a sweetheart! You guys must have been happy to have him around” Allison hummed.

Yeah rub it in, will you? We get it… you have Brian now… god this was making me so pissed, she is just so cocky about everything!

“Darling you’ve been a delight I love living with you” Brian pecks his girlfriends cheek and grabs her hand stroking it softly. He was so gentle and loving with her… so caring, I wish it was me… oh just imagine it- Brian with me! a dream come true…

I can’t live like this! I can’t live with Brian with another… This is killing me.

“Stewie you’ve hardly touched your food.” Lois frowns.

“I don’t want any.” I cross my arms and look away.

“Come on Stewie…” the vile woman picks my fork up and gets a bit of food on it before trying to shove it into my mouth. Disgusting. I look away and shake my head.

“NO, I SAID NO DAMN YOU” I was losing my mind!

“Want me to get you some of your milk Stewie?” Meg tried helping by offering me my bottle, /THAT/ is only for nap time and she knows it! if she thinks she can put me to bed early she has another thing coming.

“NO!” I shout growling.

“Kiddo… eat a little, for me?” Brian gave a soft and loving look to me. my heart began to beat quickly I lowered by head at my food and sighed taking the fork from my mother. I tried a little bit of the smashed potato and beef… not much, Brian was pleased though.

“Heavens Brian he has been a mess without you! Throwing tantrums, he stopped eating and doesn’t come out of his room, he really misses you” Lois explains.

“Heh… yeah I told him about the weekend thing! He Is on board with it! so… perhaps that could make things better?” Brian tilts his head slightly.

“Hopefully” Lois sighed.

How dare they. They are talking about me! I’m literally right in front of them and can hear everything…

Dinner went on, more boring questions the family asked Brian as I for once stayed silent just looking down fiddling with my food…

Ting, Ting, Ting

I look up and noticed Brian had stood up and was clinging a glass with a fork. What the devils could this be about?

“Everyone I have big news!”

Oh no…

“I know everything is moving very fast… but I really feel like I have found my soulmate, Allison living with you this past week I have realized how deeply in love with you I am… I want you in my life forever.” The lab kneeled down to one knee… that’s it my life, my dream, my everything was over if her answer was a yes.

“Allison, Will you marry me?”

Allison’s eyes tear up as Brian pulled out a small blue case with a diamond ring inside…

“YES! YES, I WILL!” she cried.

Marriage? IS BRIAN INSANE? I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces… I always had the dream of marrying Brian- yeah, I knew it could never be true… I’m only a child! But just seeing him- now engaged with a girl he only just met- over someone he has known almost his whole life, yeah that shit hurt. We’ve been though a lot together I at least thought we could get closer in some way… this Allison girl is getting in the way of everything! She was ruining my perfect life! Taking the only man, I ever cared about away from me. marriage was a terrible idea! All of this was. she could be a gold digger who is waiting for the day Brian dies so she can steal all his money… or maybe she is a normal girl that realty does love Brian…

But come on…

It has only been 2 months? How can they be so sure on what they want? I’m not selfish to say this, I’m sticking up for Brian who I don’t want hurt.

“Brian are you really sure you’re ready! you’ve only been with Allison for 2 months… and I just, I think you’re moving way to fast!” I spoke. I have to speak up! Maybe I could change his mind? I have too! this might be the worse choice Brian could make.

“Stewie, I know what I want, I have never been so in love with someone… Allison is a great woman!” Brian tries so assure me and himself this is what he wants… I know deep down he is starting to have regrets.

“Brian, loving her is fine! But marriage? That can wait! People wait years sometimes! You can never know when you’re /REALLY/ in love within only 2 months…” I sigh.

“Do you believe in true love?” Brian asks.

“I do… but not like this Bry” there was nothing I could do… he was so set with what he wanted… what was I supposed to do? the only thing I could do would be to sabotage their relationship! But as evil as I am, I cannot do that to my best friend… I love him. I will do anything, if he is happy with Allison… I guess I will have to deal with it…

I turn to Rupert.

“what? Are you crazy Rupert! tell him how I feel?”

“I can’t…! what do you mean it will work?” he tilts his head.

“Brian isn’t dating Allison as a cover up Rupert! he really loves her…”

“What? He loves me more? you… really think so?” Stewie tilts his football head and sighs.

“Rupert I still can’t tell him how I feel…”

Dinner was nearing a finish as Lois took the dirty plates to the sink.

“Stewball!” Brian came up behind him.

“Shit! Brian you startled me!” I jump slightly my face a bit red.

“Stewie! It’s a Friday! You can sleepover at my place tonight! Pack your things” Brian smiled widely, I watched as his tail wagged. God… Brain’s smile is the brightest smile I have ever seen… he is gorgeous…

I smile back nodding slowly. “heh… I would like that very much.” Maybe Rupert is right… I can win him over! But not like how he thinks.

I grab Rupert and get Brian to get my down from my high chair before I run off upstairs to pack my bag. I put Rupert down on my small tea table and grab my preschool bag. I began to pack clothes for the weekend. “Oh Rupert! I have the perfect plan! I’ll drop hints that I’m in love with him! Flirt around a bit ya know? Possibly even ya know… kiss him! maybe he will realize he is making a big mistake! … then … then he will be mine forever! Oh god I hope this works Rupert!”

This plan was perfect, I throw my bag over my shoulders and run back downstairs.

“I’m ready to go!” I chirp happily with full life in my eyes.

“I haven’t seen Stewie happy for so long… Thank you for doing this Brian” Lois pet the dog behind the ear, Brian sort of kicked his keg happily a bit “Heh, no prob Lois! Alright come on Stewie! Let’s go!” Brian calls out as he makes his way out.

Lois gives me one last big hug before allowing Brian to take a hold of my hand and guide me out.

I’m so excited.


	7. Warming up

(7)

**_ Stewie’s pov _ **

Rupert was in my backpack, wasn’t going to forget him, his head poking out watching about, he was going to help me with my plan this weekend. Brian picked me up and put me in the backseat buckling me up. He went around to the front and sat in the driver’s seat as Allison sat in the passenger seat. Brian started up the car and we were off.

Allison made Brian move about an hour away from my house, which was a bitch move if I do say so myself. I looked at the window my head resting against my palm… I looked out at all the blinking lights sighing softly to myself… I grab my bag that lay beside me and pull out my favourite teddy bear. I hug Rupert tightly as I slowly drift off to sleep… I had a long day! What could I say?

**_ Brian’s pov _ **

**__ **

The drive was long and boring, I yawn loudly as my paws stay on the wheel. I glance over at Allison she glances and smiles at me. she took ahold of my free hand. “love you babe” she spoke softly…

I wanted to say I love you… but for some reason it just didn’t feel right? My mind was stressed… I could hardly think… I wasn’t even sure how I was feeling. A few hours ago, I could’ve sworn this girl was my life so why do I feel like this? I’m probably just tired… yeah, that’s it.

“Hmm… oh yeah, love ya” I quickly say.

What was that?

God she probably thinks I’m losing interest.

“Brian? Is everyone okay babe?” she tilts her head slightly.

I laugh nervously and nod.

“You sure? You seem off?” Allison asked once more

“I’m fine okay? I’m just tired” I try keep my eyes on the road calming myself down. The car ride was silent from there… Allison probably knew I needed some space; I can get quite cranky at night.

The car ride wasn’t that much longer. I turn into our drive way and park my car behind Allison’s. I get out and go around to the back to pick up Stewie and try not to wake him. I hold him in both my arms softly cradling him smiling down at his adorable face… he was drooling ever so slightly… his eyes looked so heavy as he slept, he must’ve been quite tired. I close the door with the back of my foot and head inside allowing Allison to open the door for us.

Once inside I head to the small room, we fixed up for Stewie. He had a race car bed with bars because he is a baby after all, want him to stay safe. I lay him down and pull the blankets up to his chest. the room I fixed up for him had a few book shelves, toys and other things that Stewie might enjoy. I watch the boy sleep for a moment before leaning down planting a small kiss on his forehead.

Stewie opened an eye up at me he yawns stretching is small adorable arms over his head. “I-… Love you Bry…” he spoke sleepily.

“I- Love you too Stewie… goodnight” I wasn’t sure why but my heart was beating fast… I got a different feel when I said I love you to Stewie… a feeling I haven’t got when I said it in the past… what was this feeling? No, it doesn’t matter, I’m probably just over thinking as I usually tend to do.

I step back from the bed watching Stewie reclose his eyes holding Rupert closely.

I shut his bedroom door and head off to my room.

**_ Time: 1am _ **

**__ **

Currently it was 1am. Brian has been sleeping peacefully in his bed peacefully with Allison by his side… his arms were wrapped around her waist having her close to his body. their bedroom door creeks open light shining in. In came the small infant holding his bear close to his chest… he waddles over to the bed and climbs on top, struggling at first but managing to get up. He wiggles he way in between Brian and Allison awaken the white lab.

“Nnnh… S-Stewie?” he was sleepy and wasn’t sure if this was reality or a dream, he blinks a few times sitting up then rubbing his eyes.

“What… are you uh doing?” Brian yawns loudly covering his yawn with his paw.

Stewie grins quickly as he ignores Brian just slipping himself into the covers close to Brian. “oh… I woke up! was cold and alone…” he pouts while he scoots closer to Brian allowing his oval shaped head to lay on his soft fur. Brian looks down at him and snickers.

“Okay Stewie… you okay now?” he asks.

“Yep… now that I’m here with you~” Stewie purrs

Brian’s face heated up; he could feel it becoming warmer by the second but luckily it was too dark for Stewie to notice. Brian shook his head and just laughed nervously patting the kid on the head. “heh… that’s … sweet” he grins reclosing his eyes now. He wraps his own fluffy arm around Stewie. He pulls him close…

“Goodnight kid.”

“Goodnight Bry~” Stewie giggles.

_Oh my god the plan is working!!_

Stewie thought to himself. Of course, this was all part of his plan to get closer to Brian, what else could it be? So far, he is succeeding with that, Allison had to get up early for work tomorrow so this was perfect! He had the whole day and now night to stay close with his crush.

Stewie soon drifted off back to sleep enjoying the warmth and the feeling of being close to the one he loves.

**_ The next morning: 9am _ **

**__ **

Allison had already left for work around 7am. The boys had been sleeping for 2 hours after that probably because of being awake at around 1am. They were still close to each other… Stewie didn’t want to move he was so comfortable where he was… he was pretty much awake now thanks to the loud chirping birds, bright sun and some neighbors that were extremely loud in mornings.

Stewie groans as he slowly sits up in his spot. He glances down at Brian before letting out a gentle sigh… Stewie runs his fingers against the dog’s fur… it felt so frizzy when he just woke up. “Good morning Bry~” he hums. God, he wished this could be every morning! If he was with Brian, he would wake him up every morning with a gentle kiss on the forehead… but of course he couldn’t do that! Brian is with ALLISON. Gross.

Brian groans loudly as he struggles to sit up using all his arm strength to pull himself up. “Hmm? Hh… yeah morning” he let out a loud yawn before slipping out of his bed. Stewie follows behind him. Brian heads downstairs to his kitchen for breakfast, well… a morning coffee at least for him, for Stewie? He will make him something, whatever Allison has bought, hopefully something for Stewie’s stay… if not they may have to go out to eat for breakfast.

“Brian I’m /STARVING/” Stewie whines as he pulls at the others paw trying to get his attention… Brian was still tired, wasn’t processing much… he just put the kettle on and waited.

“BRIAN!” Stewie shouts waving his hand in front of his face to get his attention.

“Hnhhhh in a second kid! I am making a coffee… you want a hot chocolate? I can make one of those for you?” Brian pours his hot boiling water into his coffee that was in his favourite mug, he wasn’t having sugar today, just straight coffee, water and a tad bit of milk. After he had made that he quickly slapped together a hot chocolate for Stewie by putting chocolate in a mug of milk and putting it in the microwave for a few minutes.

Once he heard it beep, he took it out glanced and then slid it across to Stewie.

Stewie looked at it for a moment before grabbing the warm mug with both his hands. He lifts it to his lips and took a sip.

“Oh? This is great Bry!” he loves to compliment Brian, it made him feel good that he could share a compliment to another which is never easy for Stewie.

“It's just a hot chocolate, but thanks kid” he ruffles the small strands of hair on his head and smiles.

“So, Bry? What should we do today?” Stewie asks politely.


	8. How do you know how i feel?

(8)

Brian looks back at the infant and smiles dorkishly.

“huh? What?? What is it?” Stewie knew that face, something was amusing to the dog…

“oh, nothing stew, just cute, you’re still wearing your little suit” he points out still having that big dorkish grin on his lips.

Cute? Stewie’s heart began to flutter. He glanced down at his suit and then looked up and grinned at Brian. “Oh, it seems I do still have it on” he laughs it off and continues to finish his hot chocolate off.

“Well… anyways, I was thinking we could go out for breakfast! Somewhere nice, we haven’t gone anywhere just the two of us in a while…” Brian spoke in between sips of his coffee.

Stewie’s face lit up with glee, his smile was wide, his eyes sparkled and he started to giggle excitedly! He hasn’t done anything with Brian for a while… he has been missing the others company for a long time now… so it would be nice to go out for breakfast.

“YES! BEST IDEA!” Stewie chirps. Brian smiles gladly.

“Well kiddo, we better hurry up and beat the morning traffic!”

“Traffic?” Stewie laughs. “It is a Saturday!” he shook his head.

“The streets are always busy around this part… honestly I miss living back at home, I at least wanted to stay in the area… heh but whatever Allison wants to be happy ya know?” he shrugs not making a very big deal of the situation.

“Bry… I suggest if you don’t want to live here don’t… she doesn’t need to control your life!” Stewie was starting to get slightly angsty because of the sounds of it Allison is bossing Brian around.

“What! Stewie… no it- isn’t… look it’s not like that, you’re a kid you wouldn’t understand.” He shook his head grabbing his now empty coffee mug to put it in the sink.

“I could try to understand Bry… please… just promise me this relationship is what you want… I really don’t think you’re ha—”

“HOW DO YOU KNOW HOW I WANT TO FEEL STEWIE? OKAY? IT IS MY CHOICE JUST- STOP…” Brian yelled. He didn’t mean to raise his voice… there was clearly something bothering the lab, but what was it? why was he acting like this?

Stewie backed up knowing how Brian can get when he is like this. “Okay Brian. I understand.” He huffs. “let’s go… and uh get ready for the day.” Stewie was going to leave that conversation for now.

**_ Brian’s Pov _ **

**__ **

I helped Stewie get ready, it was quite silent… did I scare him? I really didn’t mean to get aggressive I am not sure what even came over me? why was I like that? … do I really love Allison? … of course, I do! what am I thinking! I’m just stressing out about the whole change but I’ll get over it…

Anyways, we were both ready to go, I grab my keys and wallet off the kitchen counter and call Stewie over to go.

“Come on Stew let’s get going” I try keep my voice calm, I didn’t want to upset him again.

“Coming!” he follows behind me. we walk out of the house I lock the door behind us. I go to my car and open the backseat door for Stewie.

He looks up at me.

“No…” I shake my head.

“Oh, please Bry! Can I please sit in the front!” he whines.

I sigh chuckling softly; it was the least I could do. “Alright get in” I close the backseat door and open the passenger door for the infant. Once he was in, I buckle him up and close the door. I go back around to the driver’s seat. I lean back in my seat and sigh taking a deep breath before buckling myself up and put my paws on the wheel.

We were off.

The start of the drive was quite silent. Stewie broke that.

“Where are we going?” he asks.

“Oh, just this nice breakfast place I know, it has the best foods around here, Allison and I went the other day” I glance at him and smile before turning my eyes back to the road.

He smiles back at me and goes silent again… it seemed his smile faded quite quickly when I mentioned Allison… did Stewie have a problem with Allison?

“Hey Stewie are you okay?” I ask calmly taking one of my paws off the wheel to place on Stewie’s hand. I watch his face slightly go pink.

“W-what the devils are you talking about Brian I am fine! I couldn’t be happier… being here with you- heh… I have wanted nothing more all week” he looked as if he was going to cry, his eyes became glassy and wet.

“Stewie…?”

“Brian… I really missed you.” The tears began to roll down his cheek.

“Stewie I- … I know… I’m here now…” I rub his hand gently. He smiles shyly at me. what has gotten into Stewie? He /never/ acts like this… is he okay? Did I do something? My mind was starting to hurt trying to comprehend what could be wrong with this kid!

I feel like it’s me…

“I- know Brian… it’s fine… I’m just going to cherish the moments while I can.” He smiles nervously.

That line was weird. ‘while I can?’ what did he mean by that? I’m not going anywhere… I’m always going to be here for him.

I leave this topic for now not wanting Stewie to have tears in his eyes on our day out.

I try focus on the road for now.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

We had arrived. I get out first then unbuckle Stewie so he can get out. He grabs my paw the moment he got out. He smiles down at him and he smiles back at me… it is good to finally see that adorable smile. we walk together toward the breakfast restaurant. I get us a table and a waiter came and takes us to our seats. we sat down at a small booth, surprisingly it wasn’t too busy yet. The waiter places the menus in front of us.

“Okay Stewie what are you planning on getting kiddo?” I look over at him.

“Pancakes.” He shrugs a little closing his menu. “Chocolate milk too.” He hums looking around the place, there was weird paintings on the wall which was quite cool.

“Heh alright, I think I’ll get the bacon and eggs toast, just an instant coffee too.”

They wait a little for the waiter to come back. He takes their orders and then leaves to give the order to the cooks.

The drinks come out first. The chocolate milk looked amazing, Stewie thought so his eyes lit up when it was placed in front of him. my coffee was alright.

“So Stewie, anything exciting happen at the griffin household while I’ve been away” I was quite curious what the family has been up to.

“No. it has been the most boring time of my whole life.” He whines. I assumed Stewie would be over dramatic about it like that… he did say he really missed me.

“Heh why because I’m not there?” I laugh.

“Yes, /YOU/ stupid mutt!” he grunts crossing his arms.

“Come on Stewie don’t be like that, you get to spend weekends with me now… and how bout this kiddo, I’ll take you shopping today too! I’ll buy whatever you want, the mall is right here so, whatcha say kiddo?”

“heh… okay” I see that cute smile slip onto his lips.

“Great. We will eat and get shopping then”


	9. DO I LOVE STEWIE?

(9)

The boys were just about finished their meals now, leaning back in their chairs with full stomachs.

“That meal was great! How was yours?” Brian tilts his head slightly.

“Pretty good! Shall we get going now?” Stewie spoke as he got up pushing his chair in.

“I’ll pay and we will be good to go!” Brian chirped. He walks over to the counter and pays for their meal. Stewie follows behind the dog. They head out once paid and head into the mall.

“Alright! Where first kid?” Brian asks the infant.

Stewie smirks naming a store that sells feminine clothing.

“Ah… are you sure about that Stew? Aren’t those clothes for chicks?” Brian asks.

“when has that ever bothered me Brian?” Stewie laughs softly.

“Fair point.” He smiles taking the infants hand. They make their way over to the store. Stewie squeaked entering waving his hand close to his chest excitedly. He looks around at all the pretty little girls clothing… “Brian! I want that one!” Stewie points at a long red dress… what kind of kid would wear this? damn the expectations for young girls has changed that’s for sure, the dress looked… sexy? Like it wasn’t made for children, the media these days making this okay…

But if Stewie was happy, so was Brian. He nods grabbing the dress for him. Stewie smiles once again adorably! “Thank you so much Bry! I uh… also saw some cute shoes over there” he points at matching red open high heels. Brian sighed and shook his head picking those up too.

“You’re going for a theme I see…” Brian looks at the clothing Stewie had picked.

“You mean a hot blonde chick with the colour of a whore, yes, yes I am” Stewie smirks.

“Blonde?” Brian tilts his head.

Stewie smirks pointing across at the wig store… of course, how could’ve Brian not known, its Stewie, he loves cross dressing as a girl.

“Come on Bry! Pay already so we can go over there!”

Brian struggles to grab his wallet pulling out a lot of money for the expensive wants of Stewie. You would think Brian was his sugar daddy with the amount he would be spending on Stewie today!

Brian bought the clothes and handed the bags to Stewie. He was over the moon about all the pretty red clothes. They go over to the wig store and get a long gorgeous and realistic blonde wig for Stewie.

After that they go to a few other stores, makeup stores, jewelry stores etc.

After a long day of shopping, Brian being dragged along to all the female made stores they finally took a break by getting a nice cold smoothie.

“Why do you need all of this stuff Stewie?” Brian huffs, he was so tired now, today took so much out of him. Stewie smirks looking up at the lab.

“Oh, I thought I could do a catwalk when we get back home with my amazing new outfit~ you can rate it!” Stewie giggles adorably. Was this all apart of his plan to win Brian over? Well he always talks about sexy blondes so here he was, how Brian likes his chicks, but that is only one part of the plan… there is more to come. Once they’re home, he will get changed, get the red whine out and try seduce Brian to change is mind about marrying Allison.

“Kid? Are you ready to leave yet?” Brian places his paw to his mouth and yawns loudly.

“Alright Bry! Let’s go!” he hums taking Brian’s paw. They walk with all the bags out to the car. Brian helps the infant pack all the bags into the back of the car before helping him into the car, proceeding to buckle him in. Stewie had a giant grin on his face.

“What are you so happy about?” Brain laughs as he leans back and goes around to his seat.

“Hmm? Ohhh just the time I’ve been sharing with you!” Stewie giggles.

“Ohhh? That I spoilt you rotten?” Brian snickers as he pokes the other nose. Stewie’s cheeks turn bright red… he couldn’t stop smiling…   
  


“I wish it could be like this all the time…” Stewie sighs.

“Hmm? What do you mean! It can be! Even if I’m not living with you guys… we have days like this…” Brian reminds him.

“I know that… but not every weekend it will be us two, next week Allison will be here…” Stewie scoffs angrily.

“Heh… well yeah! But it will be fun!” Brian explains to him.

“no. no it won’t!” he was being stubborn again…

“I promise… you will enjoy it Stew… give her a chance.”

Stewie went silent and just turned his head to look out the window. Brian tried his best. He started up the car and pulled out of the carpark… he wants to show Stewie that Allison isn’t as bad as he thinks she is…

The car ride was once again silent the only sound was the faint music coming from the radio.

Brian pulls up at his house and turns to Stewie before getting out. He asks again.

“Are you okay?”

“yeah, I’m … **_I’m fine.”_**

**__ **

**_ Stewie’s Pov _ **

**__ **

I am fine… I really am. There is no need to worry! Right? I can do this. I can convince him… why am I stressing so much about it?

I get out of the car with Brian’s help of course then go around to the back to grab my bags. Brian unlocks the front door for me and allows me to get in first.

“Okay Brian, I’m going to take everything upstairs! You stay in the living room, pour us some red wine and let’s get the show started” I snicker. I could see Brian was happy to see me smiling again…

“Haha alright Stewie! Why red wine? Weird request!” Brian chuckles nervously. I simply just shrug and make my way upstairs.

“Weirdo.” I hear Brian chuckle as he heads to the kitchen.

I head to the room Brian had given me and place all bags down. I start taking out everything out laying it out.

Alright, time to struggle getting ready. first, I take my overalls off, which was hard, I still struggle to unbutton the clips but I finally was able after 5 minutes about. I slid it down and kick it off along with kicking my shoes off too. I then slip my shirt off and grab the long beautiful dress. I slip it over my oval head and it fit perfectly with my body surprisingly. I pull my socks off and struggle with the heels. Once I knew everything was on, I went to the bathroom with the other bags. First, I take out a golden necklace Brian bought for me today. It was one of those easily clips that anyone could clip, not those tiny clips that people with fat fingers can’t clip closed. I then slip the long golden blonde wig over my head; it went down to my ass. Once all that was on, I moved to makeup. I’ve watched my mother put this stuff on and then I’ve practiced a few times… I would say I’m quite good at makeup. I put foundation, consular, eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara and dark red lipstick on my lips. I looked passable as a girl for sure. Perfect. Brian will love this.

**_ Brian’s Pov _ **

**__ **

Found it quite weird that Stewie wanted me to pour red wine but eh, I listened, I’m sure Allison wouldn’t mind if I said I drank a little… just not going to mention I allow an infant to drink alcohol. I take a seat down on the couch with my glass of wine in my lap, I had been taking small sips while I waited… Stewie was taking quite a while I was planning on checking on him before I heard the sound of … high heels clucking down the wooden stairs.

I glance over at the stairs and cheer.

“Go Stewie!” I laugh…

I watch as the infant came down…

**Holy shit.**

I have no idea what came over me but my heart began to pick up, my stomach tied into knots… my eyes widened and my pupils dilated… I could hardly catch my breath. Wow.

I was speechless… my jaw dropped open as I just watch him go down the stairs.

“Well~? What do you think Brian~” Stewie cooed almost in a flirtaous tone…?

I almost dropped my wine glass. I was shocked!

“Stewie… woah- I mean WOAH… you- you look amazing! Where did you learn to do makeup like that- f-for a moment I actually thought you were a real chick! Heh…” oh god…

My arm reaches behind my neck, I nervously scratch the back and try not to stare. Was my face heating up? I think I was blushing? Why? Its only Stewie! This reaction was /NOT/ okay at all! HE IS A KID… I have a girlfriend… why was I reacting like this? it couldn’t be the wine! I have only had a few sips so far…

Stewie walked over to the couch and sat awfully close to me. he takes his glass of wine and began sipping slowly…

“Something the matter Brian?” he asks me.

I cough and laugh. “what? N-no! why? Does it look like something is wrong?! Nothing is!” was I acting on it too much?

Gosh I don’t even understand my own emotions right now…

I watch as Stewie places his wine glass down on the coffee table. I do the same… my paws were shaking I don’t think I could hold it for much longer…

Stewie desperately places his small hands against my chest… he stares into my eyes… I could hardly breathe for real now… I move back, away from Stewie knowing this couldn’t be good… I was feeling things I shouldn’t be feeling and Stewie? He was acting ways he shouldn’t.

“Brian~” Stewie purrs as he continues to get closer to me. he was basically on top of me now pinning me against the arm of the couch, yes, I could just push him off… but it was like I physically couldn’t… I was stuck there; my mind was telling me to go but my heart said otherwise.

**_Am I in love with Stewie?_ **

****

What no! I’m being stupid now, that’s too far, he is a child! A baby! I am a dog… a much older dog, this wasn’t okay! I also had a girlfriend who I am planning on marrying, it had to be something else! It could not be this that I’m feeling! Imagine what everyone would think if I was in love with a kid? This was wrong… so very wrong…

Stewie places one of his hands on my thigh and began to gently rub it going back and forth staring into my eyes with lust … want… and more.

“S-Stewie…?” I stutter, I was trying to collect myself get rid of these unthinkable emotions I was feeling… who knew Stewie could be so…

Sexy?!

I was pushed up against the arm of the couch now, no room to go back anymore…

“Oh, hush Brian~ You know you want this… allow yourself to want it~” he pushes himself onto me, his lips passionately slam onto mine… the kiss was desperate and passionate, it was as if Stewie had wanted this for so long…

I didn’t pull back…

I leaned in.

WHY THE FUCK DID I LEAN IN?

Stewie grabbed my collar and pulled me closer keeping the kiss going for longer… I began to kiss back… I have no idea what came over me but I pinned Stewie against the other couch arm… and started to kiss him passionately, more than Stewie could’ve done to me…

Stewie pouts becoming a sub within seconds… he tries to regain is position but it was hopeless now I had taken over…

This would’ve gotten more intimate if it wasn’t for the loud ringing of my phone. I jolt back. My fur was all sweaty… my face was all red… I had lost my breath… I check my phone…

“It’s Lois.” I decline and just message her that we are out.

“I told her we’re out but will call later.” I explain to the infant.

Stewie was looking up at me with the biggest smirk ever on his lips…

“What…? Stop that!” I quickly look away.

“Stop what? Being so sexy you needed me desperately” Stewie snorts a laugh.

“No! This- This isn’t okay Stewie! I have no idea what just went down… I- have no idea what YOU were trying to pull by kissing me, but whatever just happened can NOT happen again!” I didn’t want to scare Stewie or upset him… but he had to make sure he got it across that THIS IS NOT OKAY!

“Oh, bullshit Brian! You know exactly what just went down, I seduced you, you enjoyed it and made out with me, what is there to understand!” Stewie growls at me.

“No! you don’t understand! I have a girlfriend! Soon to be my wife! Y-y-you want just go in kiss me like that! you’re just a… a kid! Exactly that.” I stood up and walked toward the kitchen I heard Stewie follow behind him.

“Brian! You can’t run away from this! we kissed!” Stewie cried desperately.

“Yes, I can, we’ve kissed many times… It is nothing okay? Let’s just forget about it,”

**“We don’t love each other;** it was a random burst of need and lust that is all…”


	10. 2 days before

(10)

**_ Stewie’s pov _ **

**__ **

It wasn’t love?

Hah…

I can’t do this anymore, if he can’t see who he really should be with… then I quit… I have to let it go… allow Brian to be happy he obviously isn’t happy with me!

“Heh… yeah… you’re…. so right Bry” I awkwardly laugh turning my gaze down to the floor. I can’t believe this, I had to be a beautiful woman for him to notice me, but he didn’t even notice me in the right way… all he cared was that I was a hot blonde…

I gulp. “Let’s never talk of this… heh we were both just out of it…” I make an excuse. I love him deeply but I can’t have him and I need to accept that.

“Look we should get you changed and into bed…” Brian suggests.

I nod and silently go up to my room…

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_ 3 months later _ **

**__ **

It had been 3 months since that moment those two had… although Brian promised to have Stewie over every weekend things continuously came up… Brian made excuses after excuses … and after a while Stewie stopped asking he assumed he has just been happier without him. within that time Brian and Allison have already jumped into planning their wedding… everything was moving so quickly it felt like only yesterday they had met. The couple had already picked the place they want it, the music, the theme, with Brian being an atheist and all that, they didn’t get a church, Allison paid an old friend to wed them instead. The two have already went dress and suit shopping… decided what food they were having, guests… who would be the bride’s maids and best men… all of it was worked out in the span of only 3 months, you could say someone was desperate for marriage.

It had always been Allison’s dream to get married, with Brian? It was more of the fact he wanted to quickly do this before he changes his mind… after the moment he had with Stewie he has been planning this wedding non-stop almost like he is only getting married now to hide the fact he has real feelings for Stewie…

Why doesn’t Brian just confess? Isn’t it clear Stewie loves him? well… it isn’t that easy, he isn’t sure, he just assumed it was Stewie’s dumb way of trying to get closer to him, like the time he had a kid with him, he doesn’t actually know that Stewie is madly in love with him and the bad thing is… Stewie is too afraid to share those feelings… he wants Brian to be happy and he feels like by telling him this he will ruin everything. Brian finally has his moment to be happy, he isn’t going to ruin that for him. 

Does Brian even love Allison anymore? Brian has been asking himself that same question every day, he isn’t even sure anymore… somedays he adores the girl but the end of it all he has only one person on his mind, it was if Stewie came into his mind and now is never going to leave… every thought of a moment he spend with Stewie comes to mind his heart races faster than ever… he starts to feel desperate feelings towards him that he has never felt for anyone…

All the girls he ever dated never last, they were for fun, something to do… but Stewie? Even just a kiss… Brian can’t stop thinking about him… the touch of his hand… oh and how gorgeous he looked in that red dress… oh if Brian only knew how deeply Stewie wanted him… how much he needed him.

Stewie once again has gone in a spiral, he hasn’t been eating or talking to anyone. At preschool he has been sitting alone not joining in on games… at nap time he just sits awake staring at a wall… his siblings and parents haven’t been able to get him in a good mood ever since that weekend… the only thing Stewie has seen talking to is his stuffed bear… from 3 months ago till now he is still wearing the gold chain Brian gave to him… its almost like something to remember him by.

The wedding was in 2 weeks now… Brian has never been so stressed out in his life! His mind has been running all over the place… and Stewie? He hasn’t been able to think straight (he isn’t straight) all he wants is the one thing he can’t have. Brian.

**_ Two days before the wedding / late night _ **

It was two days before Brian and Allison’s wedding. Stewie was laying down on the couch downstairs … it was around midnight. The infant couldn’t sleep. He was looking through old photos of him and Brian… he felt like crying, his eyes were beginning to leak tears… he sniffles.

“gosh I love him…”

There was a knock at the door… everyone else in the house was sleeping… so Stewie wiped his tears away and got up to open the door for whoever was on the other side.

He opens the door.

**__ **

“Brian?” Stewie stutters choking on his own salvia.

“S-St-Stewie!!! Haha… Heyy youuu” Brian slurs.

Oh man. He Is drunk.

This was going to be fun…


	11. Do you love me?

(11)

**_ Stewie’s pov _ **

**__ **

“what the devils are you doing here! You should be getting ready for your big day Bry!” I shake my head.

Brian’s breath smelt as liquor he had been drinking for a while. Was something wrong? Was he okay? I was getting quite concerned.

“N-nah- I just I was – haha! J-just at the bar a-and I thought it would be nice to drop byyyy~” he snickers. He grabs my hand and guides me over to the couch pulling me down to sit by him…

“Uh…?” I was very confused what was going on.

“Stewie… I- I…” he looked like he was about to cry… his eyed were tearing up he looked sadly at me with those big puppy eyes.

“Oh… come on Bry, spit it out, tell old Stewie your problem…” I pat the lab slowly as he lets all his tears out…

It was weird seeing him again after so many months, I was sort of mad he came out of nowhere crying, like I want to say something like ‘I told you so’ but I don’t whatever has happened I will try fix it because I really do love Brian.

“S-Stewie… I don’t know what is wrong with me… I feel like- there is something missing! Like something about all of this isn’t right… I – maybe I’m not meant to be with Allison… I just, something… isn’t right, something keeps me awake at nights… something stops me from loving her… h-have I gotten over her? Should I cancel everything? S-St-STEWIE PLEASE HELP” he manages to slur out of his drunken and sad state.

That was a lot dumped on me. I took a deep breath and put on a fake smile grabbing Brian’s paws as I stare deeply into his big puppy eyes. I clear my throat.

“Brian, you’re obviously in love with her! You’re just afraid! Afraid of what has to come… Afraid of losing her… afraid you’re making a mistake, everyone worries like this before a marriage trust me Bry, everything will be just fine…” I was lying to him right through my teeth, marriage is nothing but useless garbage an excuse to stay with someone longer because you know you’re beginning to drift, but this is what Brian wants, it will be good for him to finally settle down, besides it isn’t up to me, I have done enough messing things up I need to allow Brian to be free… This could’ve been a chance, a chance to tell him how I felt but I blew it off… I couldn’t do that to a guy… I can’t confuse him before his marriage…

I have to let go…

Its over…

Isn’t it?

Why can’t I just move on…

Because…

**I love him.**

More than any girl could ever… all I think about is Brian, for so many years I’ve longed to be his… he makes me the happiest man alive by just being beside me, he is the only one who accepts me for who I am, who is there for me, who doesn’t allow me to make bad choices that could possibly ruin my life

Why am I letting him marry a chick he basically just met!!

I have too…

I was beginning to sweat… oh god does he notice? I could hardly breathe I felt like puking.

“Do you love me?” Brian said out of nowhere.

“Huh!?!?” I say in a rushed panic.

“Do you love me” he repeats himself.

“W-Well of course I do! you’re my best frien—”

“NO! Stewie, do you **_LOVE_** me.”

“W-What! No! hah… w-why… I … you’re with Allison anyways… w-why would it matter!?” my eyes were filling with tears… my breath was shaky I gaze down at my palms that were full of sweat. What would happen if I said I did love him! would he call it off with Allison… would he choose me! be with me forever!

NO! I can’t be so selfish! This isn’t about what I want it’s about what is right for Brian.

“N-no! I… don’t. if your referring to the last insane moment we had- that was a fling- I just… I was bored I- just heh…” Brian started to lean closer to me. holy shit I felt like I was going to faint…

“Stewie… be honest with me please… I’m about to marry a girl!” he sounded like he really meant that… but I just couldn’t tell him.

The tears began to stream… my lip quivers I shake my head. My voice was squeaky and high as I spoke. “No-! Bry, I don’t I … am being honest” I hated lying to Brian! He is my everything! And I never in this world thought I would lie to him…

“Okay…”

Before Brian could lean back, I grab his collar and slam my lips into his..., I couldn’t help myself! I needed one last kiss before I could never have one again.

“W-what was that!” Brian asked concerned.

“Hah… a Goodluck kiss…”

“T-thanks Stewie… g-good night!” he went towards the door.

“Brian- WAIT!”

He turns around quickly his tail slightly wagging.

“yeah?”

“… I hope you have a goodnight.” I choked. I couldn’t bring myself to confess…

What am I going to do?

( short chapter! just wanted to get a few done today :) thank everyone for everything all the support and all, i have enjoyed writing this. )


	12. The bachelor party

(12)

**_ Stewie’s Pov _ **

**__ **

I haven’t spoke to Brian since that night, he has been too busy anyways, I couldn’t disturb him. every night I lay awake wondering what could have been if I just told him how much I loved him… I lost my last chance… no I shouldn’t think like that, it isn’t fair on him, I’ve been selfish the whole time forcing myself onto him… I have been confusing him, why am I like this? maybe I am a bad friend?

Anyways tonight is Brian’s Bachelor party, I’m invited along with Chris, Peter and all of Peters friends… fun… I can already tell this night was going to be a mess, anytime the fat man is around Brian they always get wasted. He is such a bad influence on him and so many times has the fat man hurt him though Brian being a dumb mutt always forgives him… stupidly. I thought he was smarter than that I guess not.

It was only 4 more days until the wedding, I feel unwell thinking about the dreadful moment Brian says I do. after that- it is done, over, finished… I take a deep breath and calm myself down.

“Stewie! Come here Hun I have to get you ready!” Lois calls out.

I roll my eyes and go to the bathroom where I was called. There was my mother standing with two suits for me she had bought today at the mall… I think I know what they are for. One was a more casual look… brown blazer, blue shirt and red tie, I assume that one is for tonight… and the other one was a formal like suit, all black with a white shirt, black tie.

Annoyingly I spent around 20 minutes fussing around with the suits trying them on as the vile woman takes photos of me, probably for her Facebook so she can show off her child like a trophy. Is that not that the only reason people chose to have kids? Because it sure seems like it.

**_ Evening… _ **

**__ **

The fat man, Chris and I were already on our way over to a nice pub that Brian had booked the bachelor party at, it had everything they could need for a night of fun, alcohol, karaoke, food all that stuff… I wasn’t exactly looking forward for tonight, the other men were, they were all so excited since it was just an excuse to have a whole men night with no nagging from the wives to come home.

Peter parked the car and we all got out. Chris wasn’t at the legal age to drink but Peter was going to allow him to have a few beers for tonight since it was a special night! For me? I of course am not allowed to drink anything… knowing Joe is there he wouldn’t let that one slide, I mean, liquor to a miner? That is against the law, Chris is just lucky he is getting away with it honestly.

So as a bunch of drunk adults laugh and ramble on, sing songs loudly and annoy the crap out of me I have to sit and be bored the whole time with nothing to do but worrying about the wedding and losing Brian forever. GREAT.

The three of us walk into a bar. Brian was already there on his first drink of the night.

“Aye!! So glad you guys could make it!” Brian cheered

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world pal!” Peter smiled ruffling Brian’s head.

“Heh, I never thought this day would come! I mean…. I am getting married!!” Brian laughs nervously, he still didn’t look positive on this… why did he have to decide so soon, what made him jump into a marriage so fast? He would never do this! most girls he dates its only because he is trying to hook up with them I would never of thought in my life Brian would want this! this was not natural for him!

I was lost in my thought I didn’t hear Brian approach me!   
  
“Stewie! Heyy!” He leans his arm on my head.

“oh h-hey…” I look down and around not wanting to give him eye contact.

“can you believe it! the day is almost here!” he laughs.

I don’t answer I felt something inside me turn into a blazing fire, my lungs filled with air and my hands become sweaty… I clutch my hands into fists. Why was I so mad about something I can’t control!!!  
  


…

Because…

I can control it but won’t and I know I can but won’t…

“No Brian. I never did think this would ever come actually…” I grunt.

Brian tilts his head slight “what do you mean?” he asks concerned.

“I MEAN YOU WOULDN’T BE HERE NOW IF YOU JUST DID WHAT YOU PROMISED!” oh no.

I lashed out; my anger seeped through I couldn’t contain myself.

“what is your problem Stewie seriously!? Do you not want me to be happy!” he yells at me

I begin to shake I feel my knees becoming week, my legs becoming jelly… my lip quivers as warm salty tears reach to my eyes.

“O-Of course I want you to b-be happy!!” I gulp trying to catch my breath as the tears fall down my face. “BUT YOU’RE NOT HAPPY!” I shout back.

“How would you know! You don’t know how I feel!” Brian began to tense…

“I DON’T KNOW HOW /YOU/ FEEL? WHAT ABOUT HOW I FEEL BRIAN?! You have no idea how I feel! Ever since Allison you haven’t cared, have you?” my heart was slowly breaking… I felt like today was the day it would be shattered.

  
“I DO CARE ABOUT YOU STEWIE… A LOT… AND I AM HAPPY, YOU HAVE /NO/ RIGHT TO TELL ME HOW I FEEL!”

What am I going to do…?

I hate seeing Brian mad…

“w-what? Did Allison tell you that you’re happy? I know you know deep down that you’re not happy… I know you do… I’ve known you more years… I have had more memories I know you better than she ever could…” my throat began to ich…

“You know what! Leave.” Brian said clearly.

“w-what!?” my heart was racing.

“You heard me. LEAVE. I AM DONE. THIS IS MY NIGHT, YOU’RE RUINING IT, SO GO, YOU OBVIOUSLY DON’T WANT TO BE HERE…” he shouts point at the door…

“B-but B-Br—” tears were streaming down my face I could hardly breathe.

“leave.”

**_ 20 minutes later _ **

**__ **

I had to wait outside for about 20 minutes before Lois picked me up, in the time I just curled into a small ball and sobbed… my eyes were all red and puffy, my lips were dry and cracked… my throat was dry and itchy…

Once in the car I stopped sobbing… only single tears rolled down my face as I looked out at the window… why did I have to speak? I’m so selfish! Why didn’t I let Brian have his night… why am I so ignorant! I HATE MYSELF!!

I couldn’t leave this unresolved… I text Brian an apology the best I could do for now, I just hope he sees it soon…

**_ Stewie’s Text _ **

**__ **

[Dear Brian, I am deeply sorry for how I acted, I have been moody lately and I just wanted to wish you the best with Allison… I guess I only said those things because I was afraid of a life without you, you’re the only person in my life that matters and if I ever lost you I wouldn’t know what to do… so I suppose I was being selfish, ignorant? All out an asshole… I should’ve thought of how I made you feel… but I was so focused on what I wanted I didn’t know what you truly wanted… now I know. You love Allison and you’re happy with her… I’m Sorry Brian I wouldn’t blame you if you didn’t forgive me after my whole tantrum…]

**_ Brian’s Text _ **

**__ **

[Stewie… you are never going to lose me! I have told you this, I’m always here for you, kiddo… I understand Stew, I was heated too and I’m not mad anymore I promised… you’re not an asshole or ignorant and NOT at all selfish… you have done so much for me… you’re always going to be my partner in crime kid… thank you for apologizing… of course I forgive you, how could I not! You’re my best friend… anyways, you’re still coming to the wedding, right? I would want my best friend there!]

**_ Stewie’s Text _ **

[of course, I will still be there Brian… and yeah, you’re my best friend too… wish you luck]

**_ Stewie’s pov _ **

**__ **

I shut down my phone and throw it to the side of me. ‘best friend’ that was all I ever was? I always hoped for something more… but now it is clear.

My eyes were weak from crying I could hardly stay awake…

I was afraid of sleeping; I knew if I slept all I would dream about would be Brian which will only deepen my depression… I love, I desire and I need him… why can’t I have him?

We arrive home. Lois picks me up and takes me into the house proceeding to place me in my crib. I grab Rupert, cuddle up close and soon I was fast asleep…


	13. Speak now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of part 1 of the (speak now) story. there will be a part 2, chapter 14 coming, no need to go search around for a new book it will more than likely still be this book. :) , just new setting, new vibe and this is when the story starts to get real.
> 
> Thank you for all the support and love ilysm all!

(13)

**_ THE WEDDING DAY _ **

**__ **

** Stewie’s pov **

****

Today was the day! Brian was getting married to woman he had only met a few months ago… I have never been so depressed in my whole life; I couldn’t even get out of bed this morning I had to be forced by my mother… I had nightmares… so many last night, all of them about losing Brian and all different sorts of ways, I was tired, I was grumpy and I was upset. this may be the worse day of my entire life.

The morning time went by quickly everyone was rushing around getting ready! Brian did promise I could be the flower boy which I suppose did cheer me up… I have always wanted to be a flower boy I just never thought it would be at the wedding of the man I dream of marrying… at this wedding I wished I was the bride! Anyways… Meg is the maid of honor… Peter and Chris are Brian’s best men…

Everything was so nicely planned which was surprising since it was planned so quickly. Brian had ranted off last night on the phone to the fat man… something about how Allison wanted it to be at a church and she wanted a pastor to wed them… gosh darn its Brian! How can you not see you’re marrying the wrong person! I bet this bitch doesn’t even love him… the more I see the more I know they’re NOT made for each other or maybe that is just me? so blinded by love I am so selfish and ignorant…

I get called to my bedroom right after breakfast already needing to put my suit on, I must say I look quite good… not as good as I would’ve looked in a bridal dress…

All day I have been trying to look on the brighter side to things, I am trying my very best not to be sad… this is Brian’s big day and if I can’t show him, I am happy for his choices then he may never forgive me. so of course, I fake a smile so he won’t see, how much I want him… how much I need him… if he only knew everything, we could be together…

Once I was dressed, I got Lois to leave my room as I take one last look at the photo Brian had gave me for Christmas… gosh that made my heart flutter… I look through an album of all the times and memories we had; I cherished every second of them… now I feel like I do more than cherish… I hear the fat man call me out of my room. I quickly shut my album and shove it in a drawer… I grab Rupert. I put him in an adorable little doll suit too! Brian had nicely accepted my request to bring Rupert as my plus one… at least I’ll have some support today.

The afternoon went quite fast… it was already 3pm, we had to be at the church by 4pm to watch the bride walk in, we were a tad late… so the family quickly rushed about with final touches before getting in the car. The car ride was the worst… I just stared out the window watching rain fall… it wasn’t the prettiest of weather today, quite the opposite hopefully that doesn’t affect their wedding…

We made it right on time quickly entering and taking our seats at front… one of the priests called Meg and I over and gave me an adorable basket of pink petals… then he sent us outside since there was news the bride had arrived… it was actually happening oh god…

Allison greets us as she steps on the first step of the church… the wedding bells began to ring; the song began to play, it sounded like dreadful music if I was honest… Meg held up her dress as I stood right behind. The doors swung open. It was time to put on my fake face now. An awkward smile reached to my lips as I walked inside… Brian was now standing at the front, he must have came in from the back… he looked so handsome I couldn’t help but stare, I actually almost forgot to throw the petals, realizing I started to throw the gently onto the ground as I stayed close behind Meg.

Allison’s dress wasn’t even that pretty! I would’ve done way better! It was tight to her waist not even a wedding dress! It wasn’t even white! It was cream! A gross cream! Honestly this girl has no sense of fashion I honestly have no idea how she ended up with someone so amazing as Brian. Once my job was done, I sat back down in my seat beside Lois. I placed Rupert in the basket who I had left beside mother. Meg went over and stood by Allison as Peter and Chris stood by Brian.

The couple faced each other and the pastor began to speak…

It felt like ages as he spoke… I was growing weak and tired… but I stayed awake, present here… all for Brian, I would do anything for him to be happy…

If I would do anything…

Why the devils am I allowing him to marry this girl! This isn’t my selfish needs anymore is it? he truly isn’t happy… I could tell, I have known Brian for years and today, THIS isn’t the best day of his life like he said it would be, he looked bored, bothered… his tail wasn’t even wagging…

"speak now or forever hold your peace" the pastor spoke loud and clear.

Once I heard that I froze for one moment before I was shaking in my seat... I felt my hands become sweaty as I nervously looked around the room. This was my last chance to tell Brian before everything we had is over... It was now or now never. I gulp before pushing off the hard church chair with my palms. I stand up with shaky hands... my heart racing my lungs fill with air as I take a snap exhale... all eyes were now daggering at me... I feel threatened to even speak, it was now or never I had to say at least something! I bit my lip as I slowly make my way over to the front, I felt judged, I knew how wrong this was, to interrupt my best friend’s wedding? This was meant to be the happiest day of his life and I let my selfish needs get in the way... I just had too. At least to confess my love to Brian, if he doesn't feel the same way... well fine at least he knows.  
  
I went to speak but I felt my go throat dry, no way could I do it here! Not in front of all these people! I would embarrass myself! I had to make an excuse to speak to him in private for just a moment... I look up at Brian with big sad desperate eyes.  
  
"Bry... I need to speak with you, for a moment outside, the churches back door I promised it will only be a minute it's important I tell you this!" I sounded desperate, but I truly needed to get this off my chest, like he said, speak now or forever hold your peace.  
  
"Stewie what are you doing! This is my wedding day!" He loudly whispers back to me. He clearly was getting frustrated... same with Allison, she had her arms crossed over her chest as she looked down upon me wondering what the hell this was all about.  
  
"This better only take a minute..." he whispers. "It won't be a moment everyone!" Brain calls out to the crowd before grabbing my hand harshly as he drags me out the back door.  
  
"This better be important I have no idea what you could possibly need to tell me in the middle of my wedding! I cannot believe you actually did that like come on I-"  
  
"I love you." I cut him off quickly.  
  
"Pardon?" He choked for a second not positive on what he just heard...  
  
"I said I love you." I repeated myself.  
  
"Stewie... I am not really sure what you mean by that?" He was confused.  
  
"Remember that night, it was around 2 weeks before your wedding... you were drunk and came knocking on my door a mess... you asked me a question that I should've answered then... but I was afraid then... I was afraid today too! But I couldn't keep this in any longer..." I take a deep breath.  
  
"You asked me if I loved you Brian. I lied, that was the biggest mistake I ever made... I am in love with you, deeply in love." I sigh it felt good to finally get that off my chest, I never thought I would be so calm about confessing my love for Brian I guess it just felt so good, it was a lot off my chest now... it was like I could finally relax every muscle in my body that was aching from this secret.  
  
"W-what!? What the hell! Stewie! ... I..." he was speechless he had no idea what to say, oh no now I felt sick, I knew I shouldn't have told him this whole thing was a bad idea.  
  
"Brian I'm so sorry... I can't believe I did this, I dumped this on you, ON your wedding day! I'm the worst friend ever I just knew it was now or never and I don't think I could've lived with never telling you how I felt, you're everything to me! From the moment we had put first kiss I knew I was in love...! Brian, I love you."

**_ Brian’s Pov _ **

**__ **

He loves me?

The feeling burned inside me again… like that weekend Stewie spent over after we kissed or… when I came to his house desperate… I really am in love with him… and he is in love with me!

No! but this was wrong on so many levels… first of it, THIS WAS A WEDDING! I wouldn’t be falling in love with another… and second of all he is an infant! But I know what I want, and Stewie was right. IT IS NOT ALLISON.

No, it is someone who has been there all alone… who has been crying out his feelings for me from the start I was too blinded by a stupid girl to catch up on my true soulmate.

Stewie.

I take a deep breath and pin Stewie against the wall of the church, I press my lips passionately against his… it began to bucket down with rain… it felt like one of the romantic scenes at the end of movies… This was just like that, this whole crazy story between us, this was our love story and we are finally here a conclusion!

No. not yet, there was so much issues they still had, confessing our love is only one part of all of this! there is still the wedding… Allison… the family, what would we say to them? They wouldn’t understand! No, they just wouldn’t get us…

I pull back from the kiss and catch my breath. Stewie does the same.

“Brian- I… You- you l-lo-ove m—”

“Run away with me.”

“What the deuce! Are you insane!” Stewie whines.

“yes. Insanely in love with you…” I watch as Stewie’s face lights up with joy…I haven’t seen him this happy ever… he grabs my arm and pulls me into a tight hug… it felt right.

No.

It felt perfect.

I wrap my arms around him and hug him tighter… my heart was racing.

“So, we are actually going to do this?” Stewie said excitedly as he pulled back from the hug.

“Yes! We are Stewie! We are actually going to do this! now come on… its pouring outside, my car is around the corner if we run, we can get away quicker.” I take my new lovers’ hand and run with him towards my car quickly unlocking it before buckling him into the passenger seat.

“Brian! Where are we even going to go!? Wont they find us…” Stewie asks nervously.

“Hand me your phone.” I take mine out of my pocket.

“Huh? Why!” Stewie asks harshly.

“Just do it.” I laugh. He does. I take it and smash both our phones onto the ground. “There. Now let’s hurry before they realize” I swing around to the driver’s seat and start up the car. I race out of the car park.

We both had giant smiles on our faces, this was a new life for us! This was the right choice… it felt right.

“Bry, are you sure about all this…” Stewie obviously wasn’t so sure.

“Stewie when we kissed, I have never felt so alive… the only reason I rushed into this marriage was because I was afraid of my love for you… I didn’t want to admit it at the time, so to hide my real feelings I forced myself into a marriage… thinking it would work, maybe my mind would change but it never did” I explain.

“I could tell…you were miserable up there” Stewie whines.

“heh… I really was. damn Allison was annoying she was so difficult about everything, I can’t believe how stupid I was… I guess in some way I was hoping you would speak up … I’m so glad you did… I love you Stewie…” I sigh happily.

“I love you too Bry… heh god you smell like wet dog” he laughs.

“Oh, shut up” I laugh playfully punching him.

**_ Back at the church _ **

**__ **

“where is Brian and Stewie? they shouldn’t have taken this long…” Lois mumbles to bonnie. The guests chat amongst themselves the bride requested Meg as her bride’s maid to go check on them.

She came running inside moments later.

“BRIAN AND STEWIE ARE GONE!”

…

_ Part 1 end…  _

_ Part 2 – chapter 14 next. _

__


	14. Missing?

_ Part 2 begins… _

(14)

“Gone?” Allison cries. “what do you mean gone!!”

Meg rolls her eyes. “I mean they are not outside! I couldn’t see them anywhere!”

Lois began to panic, she got up quickly off the hard church seats and began to pace…

  
“What!? My poor baby!!” Lois whines. She was freaking out, what if something bad could have happened to him! not even the thought that they could have run away went through her mind she assumed they were attacked or something! But not that… she was full blown in panic mode now.

“Peter! Peter call the cops! They could be in trouble!” she cries… bonnie tries to company her patting her shoulder.

“Well… maybe Brian made a last-minute choice, maybe he doesn’t want to be with Allison Afterall… so thought the best way would be to just leave, he must’ve just taken Stewie since he was there… they… they are probably at home!” close guess bonnie, not quite correct.

“No! NO! I refuse to believe Brian would do such a thing!” Allison cries out.

“Oh, come on do you even know Brian? This is the type of thing he would do” Peter spoke loud and clear he was making a point, a valid point. Brian is the type of person to make last minute choices and basically fuck everyone over.

“Did you even know Brian? No wonder he left” Peter scoffs. He was getting annoyed, missing his dog, his baby… where the hell did, they go? Lois was panicking though… Peter needed to man up. he took a deep breath and looked around.

“Fighting isn’t going to fix anything guys!” Joe rolls in looking up at the Peter and Allison who were starting to get into a heated argument.

“Look, I am a cop, I’ll send out a search party if needed, but for now why don’t we all calm down and try use our brains. Peter. Do you have Brian’s number? Try call him” at least Joe was there, it’s always nice to have a cop as a friend, they always know what to do in situations like this.

Peter quickly took out his phone and tried to call Brian. It went straight to voice message. This wasn’t a good sign. “Nothin—”

Allison covers her face with both her hands and began to sob. She wanted a perfect wedding why did this have to happen? Everything was going so smoothly… she was so sure Brian was in love with her, the reality was, he was never in love with her… he just admired her body… what she had, all the right junk in the right places… he never really cared about anything else… and he realized that today… now he is on his way to… WHO KNOWS WHERE! With his real love of his life.

“Oh please! get over yourself! It is a fucking wedding! My child is missing!” Lois whaled… she was in complete distress.

“Okay, okay… ah…we uh lets… start a search party, can’t file a missing person report until 24 hours, so why don’t we just all take different places where they could be and start checking there?” Joe took a stand hating to see everyone panicking like this!

“Okay… l-let’s write down some places to check.” Lois suggest trying her best to stay calm… Joe was an officer and he seemed calm which made Lois much calmer.

They all sit around a table and begin to write down places they could’ve gone.

**_ Meanwhile… _ **

**__ **

Stewie and Brian were still in the car unaware of the chaos they had started back at the church, what was Brian thinking? Obviously, they would freak out he literally is kidnapping right now! Even if Stewie is okay with this, Lois and peter won’t be… and if they are ever found… there is a chance Peter and Lois won’t be so forgiving. Brian is starting to think of all the consequences that could be heading his way, his paws begin to sweat onto his wheel… he started to breathe heavily he quickly pulls over to the side of the road.

“What? Why did we stop!?” Stewie exclaims.

Brian was frozen… staring at the window with a face of full distress. He was shaking slightly his paws hadn’t left the wheel yet. He slowly turned his head to look down at the small confused boy.

“Stewie- this… this is a terrible idea! I don’t know what I was thinking- b-but we have to go back RIGHT now!” Brian yelled in a panic.

“What why!” Stewie growled.

“Because! Stewie this is technically kidnapping! I am breaking so many laws… I stole a child that isn’t mine! Even if you’re okay with it, it isn’t up to you kid! It’s up to Lois and Peter! … w-we need to turn back right now!” Brian was growing more worried by the second.

“You can’t actually be serious!? You have taken me places before! For days without my parents giving a shit! I’m sure they are fine!” Stewie protests.

“Stewie! Access the situation for just a moment, do you see what we are doing? We fled a wedding, MY wedding! Of course, they will all be in distress! And come on! You know how Lois can be!” Brain tried his best to explain to Stewie why they must go back but the small boy was not having it.

“Do you really want to go back? Back to her? Back to a life with a girl you don’t ever love! You can’t just walk back in and be like ‘oh hey so I changed my mind!’ they will start asking questions… they WILL fins out about us and then what?” Stewie cries.

“STEWIE WHAT ELSE AM I GOING TO DO? whatever I do now will probably be the wrong choice! We keep going… I have stolen a baby from their family- what… what happens if /this/ doesn’t work out? Do you get what I’m saying? And then if we go back…” he paused.

“God you’re right what am I going to do! I can’t go back and just cancel the wedding… tell her that I was never in love with her and BASICALLY used her- I would look like the biggest jackass in the world! But… it is the right thing to do! If we never return, they will grow worried! Police will be involved!” Brian was panicking he was stuck on 2 choices that could possibly ruin a lot of people’s lives.

“Brian… please just calm down! … if we go back there is a chance… you will make the same mistake again… you will get back and feel sorry for Allison- BOOM you’re getting married again… it’s a circle” Stewie really didn’t want to go back he finally felt free!

“Come on… who gives a shit how they feel! the only one in the family besides you who was actually a nice fucking human being was Chris! We don’t need them, if we get enough money, we could flee to another country… away from all the troubles… /please/ I don’t want to go back” Stewie pleads.

Brian falls to his knees covering his face with his paws. He knows he would start to miss the family… maybe Stewie doesn’t like them- but he does… he loves that town! He doesn’t want to leave… but he loves Stewie more and wants him to be happy. This was too much for him to handle…

“Stewie… you know we need to go back… we can’t fight this, this is wrong, scaring all our family and friends like this? we… we can go back and just explain… obviously not the part about us two... I’ll take the blame- I’ll just say I got scared and I wasn’t ready… I took you because I needed a friend… they will understand… m-maybe not Allison, but … that won’t be much of my problem after I do the right thing and end it with her.” Brian was being reasonable. This was the right thing to do! even if it pained him to do this, to see the heartbreak on Allison’s face… he couldn’t continue lying, besides he finally admitted to loving Stewie.

“But… what about us Bry?” Stewie pouts.

“Stewie…” he pulls the infant onto his lap. “Love always finds a way, we can still be together… yeah it might be hard but isn’t that the excitement of it all? A big secret relationship? More thrill, right? Look at it as a positive not a negative.”

Stewie takes a deep breath and sighs nodding. “Y-yeah! You know what? You’re right Bry! This will work! I know it will! … and if we /really/ need to go back we should.” Stewie really didn’t want to go back but Brian was usually always the reasonable mind in situations like this, so if it is right by Brian, Stewie will follow.

“Should we head back now?” Brian asks.

Stewie simply nods.


	15. Are you sorry?

(15)

The two boys get back in the car, Brian began to reverse so he could turn around... Stewie was still getting strong second thoughts about this... they really shouldn't turn around! They can't! ... he thought he was ready for this but he is not he quickly grabs the wheel off Brian and stops him from turning, they swirl off onto the side of the road thanks to Stewie’s outburst.  
  
"Brian please!"  
  
He cries loudly staring into his eyes with a sorrow look... he couldn't let this be the end.   
  
"Please ... I don't want to go back! I don't fit in there! We ... We need to run away! Please... We could move to London and start a new life there... or Paris! Just please... not back there I finally feel free, feel happy and I know you do too, if they really care about us, they will find us in the end but for now let's take what we have and run away with it. Please, let's have an adventure like old times... just Brian and Stewie..."   
  
Brian was so confused! They just discussed why they would need to go back and they haven't even got far and he is already begging to not go back. Stewie was really serious about this, Brian knows when Stewie is being real and this was that time... what was he going to do though? They can't just leave it is wrong! Think about Lois... a mother, losing her baby how devastated she would be... she would be broken, does Stewie not care about any of that?   
  
Brain shook his head as he aggressively pushes Stewie’s hands of the wheel.   
  
"Quit it Stewie! We went over this! That's enough!" He raises his voice at the young one   
  
Brian attempts at reversing so they were back on track, but Stewie was persistent! He grabbed firmly onto the wheel and started to spin it the opposite way of Brian's paw.   
  
Brain attempt to fight back continuing to shout at the infant. "Stewie grow up! If you keep acting like this, you'll cause an accented!" He shouts louder than the last time, an angry tone to his voice.  
  
Stewie’s voice was croaky and full of sorrow but also rage, as he whales a cry... "B-Brian!!! Please !!" He pulls harder on the wheel-   
  
The car began to spin around in a circle for about 20 seconds before both let go- Brian hasn't realized his foot was still on the peddle-  
  
They fly right off the road and Brian's poor car smashes into a large tree. causing the two to indeed get into an accented.  
  
Silence for just a moment...  
  
Ringing in both their ears for another second...  
  
Realization in the next...  
  
They were both okay thanks to the airbags... both shaken up though... he both stay silent for a moment. Stewie was nervously scratching his wrist knowing that he was the reason they crashed. Before Stewie could say anything to fix this, Brian stepped out of the car.  
  
Stewie struggles out, having a fuss with his goddamn seatbelt before getting it loosen and clicking it out. He opens the car door quickly and follows after Brian. The lab was just sitting on the side of the road with his head diged into his knees...   
  
Stewie fucked up.  
  
"B-Brian... I am so sorr-"   
  
"Sorry won't cut it Stewie! I can't believe I thought it would be a good idea to run away with you! All you did is make matters worse! Look! We are stranded, no car, no phone! At its all YOUR fault." Brain didn't mean to lash out at Stewie, he never wants too knowing it would hurt the boy, but he was so mad he couldn't keep this inside.   
  
"M-MY FAULT?" Stewie was fuming!  
  
"Are you fucking kidding me! We wouldn't be in this mess if you knew how to keep a decision! You were the one to make the choice of running away! Then you ... then you changed your mind so fast! I am so stupid to think you actually would go through with this! You never go through with anything! You get people excited and then you take it all away! You're user! All you do is ever think about yourself! And I'm fucking done! It's over! I'm not going Brian, I'm not. You're welcome to come with me- but I'm not going back."   
  
Stewie felt like he was being too harsh on Brian, he said some really hurtful words, but if he apologized right after he will be shown as weak, Brian can use that to get his own way and Stewie has had enough of Brian always wanting his way, so no apologies! Not until Brian apologies to him, and he HAS to mean it, none of that fake shit to make him turn back. It has to be real or Stewie isn't having it.  
  
Brian just stood there... staring as Stewie just began walking away. Brain didn't know what to think? He was hurt. Did Stewie really feel that way about him? That he is a user? Brian felt like shit. He had been a bit of a jerk... and only now had he realized this. He clenches his fists   
  
"Stewie wait up!"  
  
Brian runs after Stewie who was already who He far. He grabs Stewie’s hand and stops him.   
  
"Stewie... I am SO sorry- I- I didn't ..."   
  
"What happened to 'sorry won't cut it?'" Stewie turned around and shot daggers with his eyes.  
  
"I- I... I"   
  
"That's what I thought Brian, if you want to apologies to mean you have to mean it, show, don't tell. Show me you actually give a shit about what you did, if you keep telling me you're sorry I'm not going to believe it, not anymore." Stewie was being reasonable, Brian hurt him, and if Brian wants to fix it he better do something fucking amazing.   
  
**_Back at the church_**

**__ **

Everyone was planning who was going to go where to find these two. Joe was in charge of creating pairs of people he thinks would work well together, better that way, he doesn’t want anyone fooling around this is a serious matter.

“Okay… so uh,” he looks down at a sheet of paper. On this sheet of paper were possibly places Brian and Stewie could be. Joe was going to divide everyone into pairs now.

“Peter… you can uh go with Bonnie, take care of her or so help me”

“Joe- Joe… she’ll be fine with me…” Peter spoke honestly

“I trust you.” Joe sighs.

“You two will check the griffins house and … uh the park”

“Clevend, you are coming with me driving around streets to see if we can see them… sound good?”

He nods.

“Meg, Chris, you two check the mall, you are teens you must know the mall like the back of your heads so I thought this would be perfect for you two.”

Meg nods. “Of course, Joe! We are on it! we know all the places Stewie and Brain like in the mall we will search there first!”

“Lois, Glen You two will drive out of town look around at any motels or hotels, in most cases like these the run away stays in one of those overnight”

Joe continues giving out each of the main guests that know Brian and Stewie well places that they could go, the rest he told to keep a look out as they drive back to their homes, which was most of Allison’s family and a bit of some guests they invited, just locals, no one who would know Brian and Stewie well though,

All that was left was Allison.

“What about me!” Allison cried.

“Allison… I suggest you head home, usually with cases involving weddings the reason for a man or woman’s disappearance is because of whom they are marrying… there is a big chance Brian made a last minute choice to run away… and you would be the last person he would want to see if that was the case.”

Joe was being reasonable here, he isn’t wrong, he has done this for years, he is one of the highest cops here in this little town, he knows how things run, and he has had some similar cases like these. Although Allison showed clear unhappiness she scoffs and crosses her arm giving Joe a disgraced look.

“You’re trying to be this all might hero! But you’re not! My husband is out there! I will find him if I please!” Allison snaps harshly.

“Mam you have no right to raise your voice at an officer firstly, secondly if I call this an investigation then you by law have to do what I say, I say go home Allison.” He spoke calmly but sternly making sure his point was across. Joe doesn’t want to put the stress on her, or even blame her for her actions. She isn’t a bad person this is huge for her! Her wedding his ruined and her thought to be husband is missing! She has every right to feel the way he does and Joe will try give her all the support he possibly can.

“Allison I’ll drive you home okay? You can help Clevend and I keep a look out on the way alright?” Joe felt like that was the best way, at least they both get their ways. Allison accepts the offer.

Everyone now knew their places.

“We will meet back here at 7pm, if we haven’t found them by then I’ll file a report. Alright… lets go”

**_ The search has begun… _ **

**__ **

**__ **

**_ Brian and Stewie _ **

**__ **

The walk was just silence for about 10 minutes… all that was heard was the crunches under their feet as they walked across the gravel road. Brian had been contemplating for quite a while if he should ask what exactly were Stewie’s plans? They had no car! Where were they even going! After a little while Brian got the courage to speak.

“Stewie where are we even going!”

“You have your wallet on you correct?” Stewie raises an eyebrow at the lab, honestly that was the only facial expression the infant had given this whole walk! So that was something.

“ah, yes? Its in my pocket, have about 100 dollars cash and a few hundreds on card… why may I ask?” Brian tilts his head slightly.

“What the devils do you think Bry! So, we can pay for a motel! We have to stay somewhere we can’t just walk on forever! I’m sure we could find one soon…” Stewie sounded pretty sure, they weren’t too out of town usually when you just leave a town there would be a few motels around for travelers…

“Ah… makes sense… but what after that?” Brian asks nervously.

  
Stewie scoffs as he brings Rupert up to his chest… his little arms were starting to hurt from carrying his best fried Rupert.

“I don’t know, you’re the one who wanted to run away in the first place what the hell was your plan!” Stewie scoffs.

“Heh… we really didn’t think that far, ahead did we?” Brian chuckles nervously.

“We? Oh, honey you’ve got it all wrong. /YOU/ didn’t think far ahead, I am only a child Brian! I can only dream of wonders! Like going to Paris and London! But do you think I know how to actual get there? I’m a kid!”

“Yeah but a smart one! I was counting on you to think up something like you usually do… you’re like the smartest person I have ever meet…” Brian’s tail began to slightly wag.

“Oh, don’t even start Brian, if you think you’re sleeping in the same bed as me tonight then oh boy are you wrong!” Stewie snaps.

“E-Excuse me?” Brian mumbles nervously

“You heard me Brian. After that stunt you pulled, I’m not forgiving you so easily!” Stewie scoffs.

“I- W-What? … heh… heh… wha—”

“I can tell what you’re trying to do, use all those fancy tricks on me! your charms! They won’t work on me! you’ll at least get a makeout session tops! But sex! You’re dreaming” he scoffs.

Brian couldn’t help but snicker… god Stewie…such a cute kid.

“Oh, I think I’ll get what I want~” Brian purrs.

“Oh? Well is that so?” Stewie rolls his eyes he continues to walk… ignoring Brian being his typical dumbass self.

The next thing Brian did took Stewie by great surprise. The lab wrapped his arms around Stewie’s waist from behind and pulled him in close. He pressed his head against the others neck. Stewie’s whole face heated with a bright crisp. He grunts… he was weak for this affection.

“I think I’ll be getting what I want~ ya know why? Because I’m Brian Griffin the dumbass you fell for~” he snickers slightly, Stewie continued to pretend he was mad… even though his mood was lighting up.

“Listen… I don’t know what is going to happen… but whatever does happen… we are in this together! Brian and Stewie…” he hugs him tighter.

Stewie’s aggressive expression softened into a small smile… he sighs. He couldn’t stay mad at Brian but he could still act mad at him, and he knows he needs too, he can’t just let Brian keep getting away with things or he will make it a habit and this whole thing between them won’t work. Stewie pushes Brian off him and dusts himself off.

“sweet of you Bry…” he cooed. He looks the dog up and down. “Pathetic… but … thank you. This… this is a step forward for you not to b sleeping on the couch” he grins slightly.

“I love you Stewie and… I only said what I said because I was mad, and yeah… I know I say THAT a lot too… but it’s true… I know it is so hard to believe me right now… I understand… but look… if you don’t want to go back, we won’t because I want your happiness more than anything.” It felt good. Brian was proud he could finally apologize like he should’ve the moment he made the mistake.

Stewie simply sighs and shakes his head. “Brian, I don’t want your apology spoken, you do the same thing every time, action is what I want to see… change… this is the last time … okay? Now come on you stupid mutt it’s getting cold and late”

“Coming you weird devil child” he chuckles as he wraps his warm arm around the infant. They begin to walk once again.


	16. Running away... is working?!

(16)

 ** ** _Peter and Bonnie_****  
  
The two decided to take Bonnies car so Lois could take Peter's car. The ride to Peter's house was awkward and quiet. Peter was in distressed but was trying his very best not to show his emotions. He really cares about both Brian and his baby as much as he hardly admits to it... he cares about the two... he really does. Brian is one of his best friends and Stewie is his god damn kid! They might not get along... but they still had years to grow closer! Peter is just afraid he won't be able to get that chance to connect with his son... It's sad that he only realized how much he truly cared about his relationship with his son until he lost him. He felt like an actual asshole too.   
  
"Peter... are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?" Bonnie spoke in a soft loving tone. He wanted to make sure Peter stayed calm during this whole situation, she wasn't going to force him to speak only if he needed to vent, she was here to listen.   
  
Peter slowly turns his head towards Bonnie. He sighs shaking his head. "I just hope we find them Bonnie." He admits honestly.  
  
"We will... we won't give up; everyone is here for you and Lois and the whole family okay?" Bonnie pulls up into the driveway.   
  
"Aight thanks Bonnie." Peter sighs "looks like Brian's car isn't here, couldn't hurt to check inside though" Peter steps out and goes around to let Bonnie out. The two of them make their way to the door. Peter unlocks the front door allowing Bonnie in first.   
  
"I'll check upstairs you check down and out the back" Peter said quickly before running up the stairs calling their names.  
  
"Brian! Stewie?" He looks in every room upstairs. Bathroom, Meg’s room, his own room, Chris' room and lastly Stewie’s. They weren't there! He ran back down stairs to see Bonnie just coming back inside from the backyard.  
  
"Any luck?" Peter huffs.  
  
"No... I'm sorry Peter- but come on! Don't worry we still have the park to check... and everyone else is looking... besides Joe is a cop! He will not let you down, I promise you" Bonnie have Peter a gentle smile, a hopeful smile. He hated seeing poor Peter like this, and Lois... my god she was so upset! It broke her heart to see them like this! Imagine what the kids think... their little brother is missing! This is a family’s worse nightmare!  
 ** ** _  
Meg and Chris_****   
  
Meg drove Chris and herself to the mall. It was a busy day there which means it might be more difficult to find them, not only that but the store closes in less than an hour, they didn't have that much time to check the whole mall! There was a chance they could possibly miss them. Once they were inside Meg turned to Chris placing both her hands firmly on his shoulders.   
  
"If we can even find them at the mall, we will need to split up to look! No way we can cover the whole mall in less than an hour if we don't, I'm counting on you Chris, have your eyes wide open... check every inch and corner! You start on the first floor I'll check second. Alright?" Meg spoke clearly and firmly. Sometimes Meg would need to speak to her brother like this, he sometimes doesn't understand or listen to things if Meg isn't clear and firm about her point she is trying to get across.  
  
Chris sighs "alright I got it! Go! Like you said we don't have all day" he hates it and thinks Meg is just being bossy which isn't the case at all, but that's a story for another day, right now they are searching for Brian and Stewie.  
  
"Alright, I'm going to stay on call with you, okay? Don't hang up... that way we can stay in contact if we find them, the mall gets loud and it's sometimes hard to hear each other call so this will be the best way." Meg spoke as she got out her phone.  
  
"Yep got it Meg, just go already!" He grunts. Chris got out his phone once Meg headed up. He received a call only seconds later which he answers.  
  
"You found them!" Chris said excitedly.  
  
"No! Were you listening! Stupid!" Meg scoffs loudly, god this kid.  
  
"Stop yelling at me! I'm as stressed as you are! Don't you think that I care about Stewie too..." Chris cries.  
  
"Of course I do Chris! Look I'm sorry- wait- what about Brian? He is missing too!" Meg whines.  
  
"Oh come on Meg, now you're being stupid. I'm the so called 'stupid' one in the family and I can see what is obvious. Brian is a jerk! He did this! He took Stewie because he was afraid! I know it was him! He is ignorant and doesn't think about anyone! You know that! Now he took away my baby brother and when I find him, he is so dead!" He growls.  
  
"Chris! Please calm down... it's- not ... Brian wouldn't! He is a good guy; I know you don't look at him in the best way... but just- calm please? This is no time to blame anyone, we just need to find them okay? That's what we are doing... We only have half an hour so hush up with the theories and let's look!"   
  
Chris just sighed. He stayed silent after that before beginning to look around the bottom mall.   
  


**_Joe, Clevend and Allison_**  
Joe looks back at Allison who was sitting in the back seat. Both her hands were covering hee face, faint sobs came from her. She was so upset this was meant to be her perfect wedding... it was all ruined! She was so in love with Brian why would he run away? What did she do wrong? Was it her? Was there another?   
  
"What is wrong with me!" She cries.   
  
Joe huffs shaking his head, he managed to keep his eyes on the road as he spoke to the poor girl. "Allison there... there is nothing wrong with you. Have you ever really known Brian?" He bites his lip. He really shouldn't be talking bad about him right now... but it's the truth that should be said.   
  
"Look... Allison... Brian isn't the best guy; he isn't that charming man you think you fell in love with... He... uh..." he huffs. He really shouldn't be telling her this- he feels terrible! He isn't that low! To take shit about Peters good friend, it's just he would do anything to calm this poor girl down.   
  
"Allison ... it's not your fault okay? Brian is a douchebag, scum... He seduces girls technically uses them... He uses girls as objects... and yeah quagmire for example does the same but he is honest about it... Brian... He, he lies... He fools around, he flirts, he seduces he makes the girl feel like she's so special but all he really wants is her body" Joe felt sick. Clevend just stayed silent he didn't want any part of this.  
  
Allison sniffles slowly lifting her head. "N-no! He wasn't- he isn't like that with me! He- he loves me! I truly know he does... it wasn't... like that okay? How would you know? You weren't in the relationship! How would you even fucking know okay?" She whales tears began streaming down her face.  
  
Joe fucked up.  
  
"No... Allison! I don't mean it - directed at YOU. Maybe he really does love you! Maybe he did! I just know him... everyone will tell you the same thing about him, it doesn't mean he isn't a good guy... He is just... He makes mistakes a lot, he thinks he likes a girl but then in the end he works out it’s all about the looks... even if he doesn't mean it... Maybe he truly did believe he liked you... but before the wedding could take place he freaked out because he realized... I believe that's why he ran away." Joe was only speaking honestly.  
  
"Just take me home." He pouts.  
  
"I'm sorry... I- yeah... let's go"

****_ Brian and Stewie _ ** **

The two new lovers continue to walk for about 20 minutes before finding a small apartment place to stop at and stay for however long they may need too.

“Finally! My legs were killing me!” Stewie groans as they walk into the main room to get themselves a room.

“I’ll call someone with the apartment phone to come fix the car tomorrow but uh for now… we should get rest.” Brian sighs. He picks up Stewie and helps him up onto his back. he goes to the counter.

“a room please.” Brian took out his wallet to pay.

“sure… room 17. Upstairs 5 doors to the left” the counter lady said before handing over the key card.

“Thank you…” Brian took the card from her hand, paid and followed the directions he was given. Once he reached room 17, he opened his room and closed the door behind him. the apartment wasn’t the best of quality, small, but at least it was sort of clean? Only three rooms. A bathroom, livings space that included with the kitchen then a small bedroom with a double bed. It was fine to stay the night in.

Brian placed the infant down once they came inside.

“Brian… I’m hungry can we order food?” Stewie whines.

“Nope.” Brian sat down on the small couch and turned on the small Tv they got.

“Brrrriiiiaaaann~” he climbs up onto the couch and lays across the Labradors legs. He looks up at him and pouts.

“I’m starving!” he whines “I haven’t had anything to eat since this morning! Please can we get something?” he groans.

Brian let out a loud long angry sigh. “Fine… there is a small store beside the apartment why don’t we go down grab some food then come back and relax for a bit? I am tired as hell and today has been a handful…”

“Oooh~ maybe we could get some cool w—”

“Don’t even say it.” Brain spoke sternly.

“Fine... Jeez…” Stewie pokes his tongue out at Brian and crosses his arms.

“Come on Stewie lets just get some food already” Brian looked so dead. His had large dark rings around his eyes… his fur was fuzzy and all over the place… he looked weak while he walked, not his usual proud stride, he was drained.

Stewie could see the poor guy was stressed. The infant went up behind the lab and jumped up onto his back. he latches onto there and presses himself against the others fur. He presses his lips against the others neck leaving small gentle pecks.

Brian blushes. His tail wags a little but tries to keep his composer.

“what are you doing?” Brian scoffs.

“Hmm~? Cheering you up, but I suppose if you are going to be like that… I guess you won’t want me later?” Stewie hops down with a large smirk on his face.

“Huh? N-no! now come Stewie… I—”

Stewie pushes the other against there apartment door. He grabs Brian by the collar and stares into his big yellow eyes. Stewie growls lowly. “Listen here Brian, I am NOT one of your blonde bimbo exes that you can just mess around with, pick and choose when you want me and I will certainly not be used as some object” Stewie spoke sternly and aggressively. His body was pushed up against Brian’s the heat was intense right now. Brian could hardly breathe or speak. He was speechless… Stewie was so strong… so… aggressive? Brian gulps… his pupils dilate as he tries to keep his eyes on the infant. He bites his lip nervously. His paws were sweating like crazy… he could barley move! He was stuck… love struck? Why did this turn him on so badly? The dominance in Stewie made his heart go crazy… the power he had was… foraminal, no girl has ever made him feel this way! It was insane! Like a fire was just lit inside him… for once he was the one without the power… without the choice… he was acting pathetic compared to the baby!

“Nothing to say huh?” Stewie growls, he roughly pushes up closer staring intensely into his eyes. Brian’s breath was shaky he wanted to speak but he was so speechless… and well… so in love!

“I- I… uh…”

“Now. Bry~ let’s start this again~! I can see you’re stressed…” he looks the lab up and down seductively. “hmm… maybe later I can… help you release that stress~” he purrs.

Brian gulps then nods. “Y-Yes Sir~!”

Stewie smirks proudly as he leans back loosening the grip. “Good!”

Stewie pushed Brian away from the door and opens it. “well? What are you waiting for? lets go get some food!”

“R-right! Food…” he follows behind the infant. He still couldn’t believe what just went down, it made him feel so… powerless but he liked it? Stewie was something different, something new…something he has never gotten from any female he has ever been with. Holy shit this felt good. Brian was excited now! Excited for the future with little Stew. Brian couldn’t help but smile, his tail was wagging quickly which meant happy and excited.

Stewie notices the tail and snickers. “Someone’s happy…”

“heh… yep” he laughs nervously.

“Yeah… I tend to do that~ sad huh? You missed out on all this for months wasted with Allison.” Stewie had a cocky attitude about this but he isn’t wrong.

“Well someone should’ve confessed to me earlier~” he gave a cute grin to Stewie.

“Yeah, yeah I know shut up stupid mutt don’t rub it in.” Stewie pokes his tongue out at the other

Brian couldn’t help but chuckle. The both glance at each other, both show genuinely happy smiles… something they both haven’t done for months…

Be happy.

They are actually happy.

Maybe this was the right choice?

Running away so far … is working!

But will it continue to work…?

( if there is spelling mistakes and all that i wrote half of this on my phone notes since my computer was not at hand.)


	17. Found

(17)

**_ Lois and Glen _ **

**__ **

Lois was way too stressed to drive so Quagmire decided he would drive. God Glen felt terrible for Lois! He couldn’t imagine the horrors that poor mother must be thinking about right now! Her dear child was lost! Quagmire knew to keep silent, give her the space she needed… Lois was quiet for the drive… she just stared out the window looking out for her boy. Her fingers were twiddling and her eyes showed clear worry. She was breathing quite loud occasionally her breath would shake… Quagmire glanced to look at Lois just quickly to see how she was holding up. Her lip began to quiver… tears streamed down her eyes. She places both her hands on her face and sobs.

“What If we never find them! My boyyy… oh s-st-stewie… my baby!!” she whales out. Quagmire hated to hear and see the poor woman like this! but what could he do? … he felt so awkward… didn’t know what to say or do in a situation like this, he had no idea if he should speak! What if he says the wrong thing and makes matters worse! Or if he doesn’t say anything and Lois gets angry thinking that he doesn’t care! God damn it Joe! Why did you have to pair him with Lois? Every other time he would love it! but this? this wasn’t the time and Quagmire had no clue how to deal with a mother’s emotions of loss…

“h-hey… hey don’t cry” Glen tries his best to comfort the poor mother…

Lois whines. “How could I not! My baby is missing! And all I can think about is the possibility that he is gone forever! M-my baby!! Oh, no… NO! I- I- Glen… we will find him, right? RIGHT!” she cries louder

Glen awkwardly gives a glance to Lois… mascara stains her pale face… she was a mess.

“I- …” Glen sighs. “Lois… I can’t promise that he will be okay! I don’t know okay? But I will not stop helping you find him okay? I promise I’ll be there… that’s the best I can do…” Glen probably should have thought that through, maybe told Lois what she wanted to hear. ‘your baby is fine!’ but that could be a lie! Nobody knows what happened! Where he is! If he is okay or not! He can’t promise something he can’t keep… all they know he could be dead… so Glen had to be honest with her.

Lois sniffles trying to calm down she couldn’t breathe; her heart was racing so fast it was beginning to hurt… her lungs felt like they were a burning house… Lois began to cough really hard into her arm groaning in pain…

“I-I-I w-wish … I wh-was … a better mother” she manages to breathe out.

Glen scoffs. “You are an amazing mother Lois! Don’t you dare! None of this is your fault! … okay? Please… just take a deep breath you might hurt yourself…” Glen takes one hand and places it on hers. He strokes the back of her hand with his thumb… gently in circles to calm her.

“I’m here for you okay? Come on… we will have no luck finding them with all those tears in your eyes…”

Lois sighs taking her other hand wiping the tears away. 

“Okay good… now take a deep breath in…”  
  


Lois takes a big deep breath in.

“Now let it all out…”

She lets it all out… feeling slightly better, the burning in her lungs goes down slightly.

“okay… we are almost out of Quahog… keep a look out aight?”

“Okay Glen…”

Quagmire felt like he handled the situation quite good! He just hopes Lois starts to feel better.

**_ Brian and Stewie _ **

**__ **

The boys had just finished buying a few things. Some fruit, strawberries, cool whip (of course), they bought microwave food for dinner since it was the easiest to cook and drinks! Coffee for the morning, a bottle of Brian’s choice of alcohol, for stewie? They got orange juice. for breakfast tomorrow they bought bread and a nice chocolate spread.

Brian also picked up diapers for Stewie! Can’t forget those!

The two make their way out with their bags. Brian holds two and Stewie holds two. It wasn’t a long walk luckily. Once bag inside they headed to their room and put all the shopping away part from the dinner that Brian would microwave for them.

Once the shopping was unpacked Stewie laid down on the couch, he was quite tired now! Who knew going to the store would drain him after a day like today? Brian started making the dinner, it was just microwave lasagna. Not the best, but it will do them for the night!

Brian looks back at Stewie as the lasagna cooks.

“You look tired bud…” Brian snickers. He pops open his bottle of his chosen alcohol and takes a large gulp. The liquid burned his throat for a moment but damn he needed it.

“today has certainly been quite the eventful day huh?” Brian chuckles.

“Mhm… you could say that again, so many different emotions in one day? It is tiring, god Brian, why are you tiring?” Stewie smirks looking up at Brian from his spot on the couch.

“Me? heh… well you haven’t met yourself yet, /clearly/” he takes a smaller sip this time.

“Heh. /clearly/ I haven’t” he snickers.

The microwave goes off. Brian takes the small meal out of the microwave and cuts it in half. Half for him and half for stewie. He places it on the tiny apartment table. It could only fit two people at once, luckily there was only the two of them, and honestly that is the way Stewie likes it!

The lasagna package came with two small plastic forks and knives. Perfect. They both dig in, starving! They haven’t eaten all day! Didn’t matter the meal tasted like actual shit, they would literally eat anything! Luckily the taste wouldn’t last long! Brian made sure they had dessert. Strawberries! With whipped cream! Brian cleans the table, removing the left overs. He then grabs one of the only bowls in the cupboard and puts the whip cream in. he grabs the strawberry package and walks over to Stewie placing it down in front of him. Stewie stanches a strawberry the moment Brian places them on the table. Brian sits back down and eats some strawberries too. The juicy flavor was so good! The cream topped it! any slightly sour taste to the berries was hidden through the thick cream.

It didn’t take long before those were all gone too. Brian cleaned up as Stewie headed off to bed. He wasn’t going to sleep yet… he grabbed Rupert from the couch and took him to the small bedroom. He struggled to get up, Brian came from behind and lifted him on before crawling in beside the infant. They get under the covers pulling it up to their chests. Nice and warm.

“Hey Bry…” Stewie mumbles.

“Hmm? Yeah kiddo?” Brian tilts his head slightly.

“Uh… Thank you… for ya know putting up with me and all, I mean… heh I have been a handful and I know you really wanted to go back… but was being stubborn… and I—”

“Stewie… Stew… no its fine! Really, I have enjoyed this time with you… running away, wasn’t a bad idea I just, I got scared and… well I guess I still am, what happens when they find us or file a missing persons report! They could think we are dead… and I can’t put that stress on them- I feel terrible!” Brian whines.

“No… I get it, I was being childish before! I know it isn’t possible to just run away from all the troubles in our lives… and yeah, you’re right we do need to return back… I admit that… why do I change my mind you ask? Because I don’t want them blaming you for this! … the sooner we get back less the punishment, just explain to them that you panicked… you weren’t ready for marriage, yeah they will be mad but more relieved that we aren’t dead…” Stewie wishes he could run away with Brian but it is the wrong thing to do…

“You’re being very mature about this Stewie… thank you kiddo, for understanding.” Brian bites his lip. “It isn’t the family I’m worried about… it’s Allison! She won’t be understanding she will be heartbroken!”

“Oh, who cares what she feels Bry! It doesn’t matter! She is a snobby brat anyways I can tell you for a fact nobody liked her!” Stewie spat out of jealousy

“Someone is Jelly~” Brian smirks

“I- I am not!” Stewie whines.

“I am stating honest facts!” he scoffs.

“don’t worry Stewie… I am breaking it off with her, I know it is selfish of me but it is worse if I lie about how I feel to make her happy…” Brian sighed. He was dreading facing her but what has to be done has to be done!

“Hey Bry? If we are going home, we should probably do it now… besides I do sort of miss my crib…” he chuckles nervously.

“trust me Stewie I would love to go home! But my car it totaled!” Brian groans.

“Uh, yeah… we can just ask to call someone, you know Lois’ number?”

“… yes! Of course, god I’m stupid, alright well if you’re ready let’s head to the lobby and ask!” Brian slips out of bed pulling Stewie out holding him in his arms. He heads out of the kitchen and shakes his head at all the wasted stuff they bought… welp I guess the next customers can have it!

They head down to the lobby. Stewie was on urge of falling asleep he was so tired. He leaned again Brian’s soft arm, Rupert tightly in his arms. Brian goes up to the counter and asks to use the phone. Time to call Lois and Try explain. He dials in the numbers.

** Lois and Brian’s call **

[Ring ring]

“hello?” Lois answers.

Brian hesitates for a quick moment his heart was racing. He gulps.

“L-Lois… it is uh Brian c-can you pick Stewie and I up?” Brian nervously spoke

Lois’ eyes fill with joy! Tears stream down her face… she almost dropped the phone at Brian’s voice! Her baby was okay! She sniffles her breath was shaky! She was in utter shock!  
  
“B-Brian! Oh my god! You’re okay! Everyone has been looking for you! We were all worried sick what the hell is wrong with you? No never mind- explain later! Where are you?”

Quagmire looks up a smile reaches to his lips. He sighs in relief. They were safe. Thank god. Quag was quick to text everyone he knew to tell them all they are alive and safe and that they will be heading home soon.

Brian gives the address of the apartment that they were staying at, it wasn’t far from where they are! Lois told Quagmire the directions and he was off in a flash; Lois stays on the phone tough making sure they didn’t go anywhere.

“You have a lot of explaining to do Brian! I was in tears! I thought I lost my child! Do you know how you made everyone feel? what was going through that stupid head of yours!” Lois spat harshly.

“Lois- I just… I couldn’t marry her- I know it was stupid of me to run away! And to take your child with me, I just… I needed someone with me, someone I could trust… I am deeply sorry- I just… I couldn’t Lois… I don’t love her… I moved to quickly and I panicked- and now I am going to hurt the poor girl!’ Brian’s eyes begin to tear up, his voice fills with sorrow. He sniffles trying to calm down.

“Brian…” Lois sighs. “It- it’s okay… we are almost there okay? We will pick you up.” Lois couldn’t yell at him! he was upset… and Lois knows how Brian can get when he is upset so she leaves it at that.

**_ At the Apartment _ **

**__ **

Lois ran into the lobby spotting Brian and her son. She ran to them taking her baby from his arms. She squeezes him tightly crying of happiness that he was okay! “Oh Stewie! My baby! I missed you! I was so scared!”

Stewie felt really bad… he hates Lois. No he didn’t feel but for her, but for Brian… he understands now, he will probably get the blame for all of this… and to see how much stress he caused his mother! How many other people were stressed and looking for them? They will more than likely have a go at Brian too… the poor dog stood there nervously looking down at his feet fiddling his thumbs as Quagmire gives judgmental angry stares that read ‘this is all your fault’ this wasn’t his fault… Stewie felt like it was his…

“how could you do this Brian! God, I knew you were an asshole but to run out on a wedding like that? Allison was heartbroken! You scared everyone in the whole church you should be ashamed of yourself!” quagmire spat. “Woman user, I bet you didn’t even love her—” Quagmire snapped. He was so angry! This jerk! He has always had strong hatred to Brian but this made it very strong.

“Glen that is enough! Brian got scared, people have emotions, yeah it wasn’t the smart thing to do but people make mistakes, Brian doesn’t need you yelling at him! he needs time he clearly is upset enough!” Lois stood up for Brian. Yeah what he did was wrong but he has feelings like everyone else…

Brian felt like breaking down, he felt like everything Quagmire said was the truth… he felt his legs turn to jelly. He fell to his knees and covered his face… “No- no… Lois h-he is right I’m a terrible p-person I-I… I am so sorry” let me remind you Brian is not in the right headspace, he was drunk, so if he isn’t watched he could do something stupid.

Quagmire felt bad… really bad, he has seen Brian mad but never sad, genuinely sorry for what he did? Glen sighed. “Brian…” Quagmire didn’t know what to say, he knows he should say sorry! But he physically couldn’t!

Stewie slipped from his mother’s arms and ran to Brian wrapping his small arms around the fluffy lab. “Brian… you are none of those things… you’re amazing…” Stewie whispers.

Lois sighs. “I can see why you took Stewie… that kid really cares about you…” Lois smiles slightly.

“come on boys… everyone is waiting on us… we should head home.” Lois sighs.


	18. Promise

(18)

(Warning: This chapter may contain deep/emotional talk of depression)

**_ Back at the Griffin’s household… _ **

**__ **

It had been a few hours now… Lois asked everyone to leave Brian alone a bit… she explained what she knew about the situation to her children and her partner… making sure they all knew that Brian needed space, that he was still thinking through a lot.

“So… there isn’t going to be a wedding?” Meg asks nervously.

“I… I don’t think so dear… I think the whole thing is called off…” Lois explains to Meg calmly.

The whole family sat in the living room. Lois had already put Stewie to bed knowing he was tired. Brian sat alone in the kitchen, having drink after drink…

“Is… Brian going to be okay?” Meg asks anxiously.

Lois sighed. She really couldn’t answer that. she glances over at the kitchen and flicks her head back. “Honey… I – I don’t know…” She looks down at her feet. An awkward silence fills the room.

“Who cares! He ruins everything! I am sick of acting like what Brian does is nothing! Stop making excuses for his behavior” Chris shouts breaking the once silent room…

Brian’s ears perk up. he listens in carefully from the spot he sat in the kitchen.   
  


“Chris! Shush! He might hear you!” she growls quietly. “I am not making excuses for him! he is sensitive and you know it! he is a good guy; I know you might not always get along with him but can’t you just keep it at peace with him? for me at least? For your little brother too! Who let me remind you Brian takes care of more than anyone, besides myself, in this house ever does! At least I know I always can count on Brian to be responsible!” Lois starts to raise her voice louder.

“Responsible? He took your child and ran off! All because he was a scum bug who thought he could have everything! He was only happy with Allison because of sex it was obvious! I’m not as dumb as you all make me out to be! Some dumb idiot who doesn’t know anything. I might not be book smart… or street smart but I know a piece of shit when I see one!” Chris shot. Tears fill in his eyes. “I actually thought my little brother was gone…” Chris takes a deep breath. “I can’t believe your all so forgiving!” He shouts before storming off to his room.

A loud slam could be heard upstairs. Chris had slammed his door.

Brian jumps. His mug that was full I liquor slams to the ground and smashes into pieces.

“f-fuck… fuck!” he quickly got up and got to the ground to pick up the shards. Brian was a mess… his eyes were all red and puffy, he had obviously been crying… his fur was messy… he had bags under his eyes. His lips were cracked and dry. He looked like just came out of a desert!

Lois heard the smash of glass right after the loud slam. She rushed into the kitchen to see if Brian was okay…  
  


Brian’s head shot quickly at Lois. He stood up his hands clasp together as his eyes fill with sorrow. “I- I am sorry! I- I didn’t mean too! I am cleaning it! I just- no… no there isn’t an excuse… I should’ve been more c-careful! I—”  
  


“Brian. Calm down dear… it’s fine… I can clean it all up… okay?” The kitchen reeked of alcohol… Lois sighed as she grabbed the dustpan.

“I assume you heard all that?” Lois huffs.

Brian simply nods.

“He is just mad… He didn’t mean it—”

“No! he… he did… he is right. Quagmire was also right… I am a terrible person… what do I do when I get home? Instead of trying to fix my mistakes I get drunk and try forget about them!” he growls. “I hate myself! I am so fucking stupid! I can never do anything right! I should just stop trying! Heh… honestly, I don’t understand why you haven’t kicked me out yet? Heh… if I was you, I wouldn’t let something like me living in my house.” He spat angrily

“Brian are you hearing yourself right now? I am sick of this! you talking down to yourself like you are nothing! You need to get some confidence! Stop letting everyone else get to you… You aren’t at a bad person! You have reasons to live! Writing! A passion! That’s one simple thing!”

“What? My books that nobody has ever even heard about, yeah right! That will get me somewhere.” He scoffs.

Lois grunts. She finishes cleaning the glass before slamming her hand onto kitchen table. “You have /HIM/ to live for” she aggressively pointed up to Stewie’s room.

“You know he couldn’t live without you Brian! … he needs you! Why do you think /I am/ SO forgiving! Not because I feel sorry for you! Not because I am making excuses… no! because I trust you. I trust you with my own son… I trust nobody else! Not even Peter half the time! But I trust /YOU/” Lois said loud and clear, wanting Chris to hear this too after the horrible things he had said about poor Brian.

“B-But… Why…?” Brian stutters sadly.

“Because /he/ trusts you.” He as in Stewie.

“Stewie doesn’t like people, he doesn’t get along with anyone! Buy you? He likes you… he adores you! Heck he loves you Brian!”

Brian sniffles and sighs… a small smile starts to pull at his lips. “heh… yeah… I guess he does huh?” Brian shook his head and chuckled. “God if it wasn’t for that kid, I would’ve ended it a long time ago…” Brian sighs.

“c-can… I uh… go see him?” Brian asks nervously.

Lois smiles. “yes Brian… ah he might be asleep but after that tantrum Chris threw, I assume he woke up.”

“Thanks Lois…”

Brian stumbled his way up the stairs towards Stewie room, drunkenly flipping the bird to Chris’ door, before opening Stewie’s.

Stewie was hugging Rupert so damn tight tears streaming down his little face…

“Stewie?!” Brian ran to him so quickly, grabbing him pulling him into his arms.

“B-Bry!! Brian! Wh-w-why! Why would say stuff … about yourself… yh-you! You!! You are so worth living!! You- you are so talented… and ah smart… caring! Loving! Don’t you /EVER/ let me hear you talk bad about yourself /EVER/!” Stewie shouts before digging his head into Brian’s soft fur…

“h-hey… Stew… I’m sorry I- heh… I didn’t mean to upset you; I didn’t even realize you could hear me…” Brian hugs him so tight and does not let go!

“Br-Brian! I … want you to promise me you won’t ever physically harm yourself!”

“I don’t know I—”

“PROMISE!” Stewie shouts.

“O-okay! Okay… I … I promise.” Brian gulps. He was hesitant to say he promised.

“d-don’t break it… /please/” Stewie whispers…

“I—” Brian sighs. “I won’t Stewie…”

Stewie sighs a relief. “Can you sleep in my crib tonight?”

“Heh… of course kiddo.” Brian smiles.

He lays Stewie back down and climbs in. he curls up beside him. Stewie wraps both arms tightly around him… both of the boys were extremely tired and were out in less than a minute…

_It has been a long night for them both…_


End file.
